Love Across Worlds
by kori hime
Summary: AU after the end of KH. Just back on the island, only to be pulled into a whole new adventure. How are they going to dicipher the prophecy they come across? Will an outside force guide them? Worlds: BtVS AtS, FFX-2, Inuyasha, ect. (Horrid summary)
1. Welcome, Queen of Japaneho

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 1: Welcome, Queen of Japaneho  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I owned Riku or Cloud...  
  
Riku and Cloud: *in unison* Why me?  
  
Glor: It's self-explanatory.  
  
Riku and Cloud: No it isn't!  
  
Glor: Oh yeah that's right... Ok, it's the same reason I like any other guy in games or TV.  
  
Riku: And why would we know that?  
  
Glor: Um...  
  
Ghost Girl: She's so dense sometimes... The reason is cause she thinks your hott.  
  
Glor: *nods alot* Yup, that's why I like Hiei and Mirai Trunks and Toya and Tamahome and Yami and Malik and Leon and Kaiba and Ray and Tasuki and Nuriko and Touya and Kai and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Miroku and Kurama and Yusuke and Marron and Chichiri and Amiboshi and Suboshi and-  
  
Ghost Girl, Riku, and Cloud: Ok! We get it!  
  
Glor: *grins* On with my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your eminence, King Mickey said that we should-"  
  
"Stay here on Japaneho," the girl said, mocking her servant, "I know! But since when do I ever listen to any type of royalty!"  
  
"True, but aren't you royalty yourself Lady Amaya? You should stay here where it's safe," the servant argued.  
  
"Clara, I am Queen of Japaneho and you are my servant, correct?" her servant nodded, "So that means you must obey my commands! Now, go get the ship!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Clara answered running to where the gummi ship is kept.  
  
Amaya sighed inwardly and shook her head, 'How does anyone expect me to just sit around when my sister could be somewhere, alone without anyone to help her! She could be hurt and no one cares!' Amaya thought clenching her fist.  
  
Amaya walked to her roomed and got changed out of her dress robes and into baggy dark blue pants with light blue flower designs on it and a white tank top with a blue shooting star on it. After Amaya was dressed, she grabbed her katana and fastened it to her waist. Her katana's blade looked bloodstained and had a black rose carved into the blade and the hilt. Amaya then sheathed her katana in a sheath that had a serpent carved around the exterior of the sheath.  
  
"I'm ready, Clara! Is the ship ready?" Amaya asked walking into the room where her gummi ship is stored.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Clara answered, "Where shall we be off to?"  
  
"Hm..." Amaya looked at the monitor that showed all the stars and she saw one that shone very brightly, "That one!"  
  
"Very well, Milady"  
  
The ship took off flying towards a distance world and where our story begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hm? What is it Kairi?" the boy with brown hair asked.  
  
"Go talk to Riku... He hasn't acted the same since we got back and all he does is mope around and stare into the distance..." the girl answered.  
  
"Ok, Kairi, I'll try, but I don't think it'll help much. I tried yesterday but he just didn't answer me..."  
  
"Don't give up on him, Sora, he's been through a lot..."  
  
Sora nodded and walked over to Riku, "Riku?"  
  
"What is it, Sora?" Riku said coldly.  
  
"Um... Kairi and I just want to help you, Riku... You've been so depressed lately and we wanna help."  
  
"You can't. No one can help me now" Riku answered in a whisper.  
  
"No! We can help, Riku! Just let us!"  
  
"Sora, just leave and if you won't I will" Riku said just as coldly as before but Sora wouldn't budge, "Fine! I'll go!"  
  
And with that, Riku left Sora alone on the pier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why can't they understand? I'm not the same person I was! I've changed and I can't be the same Riku from before although I wish I could be that person again... Why did I ever listen to that damned Ansem!' Riku thought clenching his fist on the rail of the bridge.  
  
Riku looked up into the sky and saw that something was moving towards Destiny Island, 'What the-?'  
  
The gummi ship landed right in the sand and out of the ship came a girl about Riku's age. She had long, deep red hair and clear blue eyes. Her hair was tied back and a few pieces of her hair framed her face.  
  
'A gummi ship? Who is that girl? She sorta looks like Kairi...' Riku thought watching the girl yelling to someone in the gummi ship. It sounded like:  
  
"Ugh! Don't you know how to land! We could have crashed!" the girl outside the gummi ship yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milady! But if you don't like how I landed you should have landed the ship!" the voice said from inside the ship.  
  
"Insubordinate! How dare you!?" the girl then ran into the ship and things started to fly out of the door of the gummi ship.  
  
'She has quite the temper... -_-;;;' Riku thought as the commotion calmed down.  
  
"Hmph! Clara, I should fire you! But I won't. Just stay in the ship while I go search this island for my sister," the girl said coming out of the ship and closing the door behind her, "Now where to start..."  
  
The girl started to look around and kneeled down into the sand, 'My sister would love this island. This has to be where she is!'  
  
Amaya got up and spotted Riku on the bridge above her, 'Hm? Maybe that guy knows where to find my sister.'  
  
Amaya started to climb the ladder up to the bridge. When she got there she almost slipped on the last step of the ladder but Riku caught her in time.  
  
"Thank you" Amaya said, "And may I ask who you are and where we are?"  
  
"I'm Riku and you're on Destiny Island" Riku said bluntly, "Who are you and what world did you come from?"  
  
"I'm Amaya and you know about the other worlds?" Amaya asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, so where did you come from?"  
  
"A world called Japaneho. It's the world that I am the ruler in."  
  
"Ruler? Aren't you too young to be ruling a whole world?"  
  
"Yes, but I had no choice. My parents died when the heartless attacked and I lost my two sisters as well," Amaya said, a little saddened, "But my younger sister may be alive. I lost her in a meteor shower so she might be on a different world."  
  
'Meteor shower? Sounds like the day Kairi came to the island... And this Amaya and Kairi do look similar...' Riku thought, "What is your sister's name?"  
  
"Her name is Kairi..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Done first chappie!  
  
Ghost Girl: Kinda short, ain't it?  
  
Glor: Yeah, but I started this fic with my FREE time!  
  
Ghost Girl: Oh...  
  
Glor: And plus, I should be working on my Yu Yu Hakusho fic!  
  
Ghost Girl: Alright then...  
  
Glor: Please review! Bye-e!~ 


	2. A Sister Found, A Sister Still Lost

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 2: A Sister Found, A Sister Still Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUARESOFT! So that means I don't own Kingdom Hearts...  
  
Glor: *stares blankly at TV with PS2 controller in hand*  
  
Ghost Girl: She just beat Final Fantasy 10 and she doesn't like the ending...  
  
Glor: AURON! And Tidus is gone, too! No!  
  
Ghost Girl: *rolls eyes* There's gonna be a sequel game so calm yourself!  
  
Glor: Oh yeah! *remembers something else* WAH!  
  
Ghost Girl: What is it now?!  
  
Glor: I CAN'T BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS! I wanna see Riku again! DAMN THAT ANSEM!  
  
Ghost Girl: -_-;;;  
  
Glor: And where's Donald and Goofy!? I can't beat him again without their help!  
  
Ghost Girl: *shakes head*  
  
Glor: You know what else I don't get? Why is a teen rated game, Final Fantasy 10, so much easier then a game, Kingdom Hearts, that's rated everyone!  
  
Ghost Girl: It's like Megan told you! Final Fantasy 10 is strategy but Kingdom Hearts is either you kill your be killed...  
  
Glor: I guess so... *remembers something else* And another thing!  
  
Ghost Girl: *clamps Gloria's mouth shut* No more!  
  
Glor: *bites her hand and breaks free* As I was gonna say... Thanks to all my reviewers! And thank you to Lizzy and Akira5867 for your review... At least I think it was review...  
  
Ghost Girl: *is wrapping her hand in gauze* Ok! Can you just get on with the fic!?  
  
Glor: O'kay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's eyes widen, "Kairi's your sister?!"  
  
"From your reaction, I'm guessing you know her?" Amaya asked looking at Riku hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"I know her..." Riku said turning away, "But I can't help you..."  
  
"What!? Why not?! You say you know her but you won't tell me where she is?" Amaya yelled, "Look at me!" Amaya turned Riku towards her.  
  
When Amaya had turned him around they're faces were only inches away from each other. Riku stared into her eyes, 'She looks a lot like Kairi but her eyes are filled with a deep loneliness...'  
  
'Why is he staring at me?' Amaya thought and looked into Riku's eyes, 'Uh... Something's wrong... His eyes almost seem void of emotion, or he's been hurt badly... Maybe by the darkness...' Amaya shook her head and stepped back and fell over.  
  
Riku's eyes widened and he noticed he was staring, 'What the hell is wrong with me?! Maybe I should just bring her to Kairi then I can be alone...' Riku thought as he started towards the small island that him and Sora used to practice fighting on.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Amaya asked but Riku kept walking without answering so Amaya followed him, "Are going to tell me where my sister is or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"  
  
Riku stopped and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Amaya asked frustrated that he was just laughing at her threat.  
  
Riku turned around still laughing a little bit, "Thank you, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," Riku said and then kept walking to his destination.  
  
Amaya stood there for a second, amazed at what he said, then she ran after him and stood in front of Riku with her arms out to block him, "What do you mean by, 'Thank you, I haven't laughed like that in a long time,' and where are you going!?" Amaya yelled.  
  
Riku ignored the first question and walked by her, "I'm taking you to Kairi unless you don't want to see her because that's fine, I won't have to waste my time"  
  
Amaya watched him walked pass, glaring at him. She sighed and just followed him into the shack as he went up the stairs. They crossed the bridge to the small island.  
  
Riku saw that the sun was setting and that meant Kairi probably already went home, "Kairi's probably home already..."  
  
"So? Bring me to her house!" Amaya demanded.  
  
Riku shook his head and just sat in the Papou tree, watching the sunset and the stars beginning to appear.  
  
Amaya looked at Riku and sighed, 'More stubborn then Leiko was...' she sat down next to Riku but she sat on the ground using the tree to lean on and sighed inwardly, 'I guess I'll just wait for tomorrow but for now I'll just enjoy the scenery and watch the sunset...'  
  
After the sun completely set and all the stars could be seen, Riku broke the long silence, "Which star is your world?" Riku asked still looking at the stars.  
  
"Hm? Uh, lemme see if I can see from here..." Amaya looked at the stars until she saw a star that shone a light pink color, "That one," she answered pointing to the star.  
  
"It looks beautiful..." Riku said still not looking at Amaya when he talked to her.  
  
"It is..." Amaya turned and looked at Riku and saw that he was very deep in his thought, 'I think I won't say anything else...' Amaya turned her face to the sky and saw that the star she had pointed out earlier was getting dimmer.  
  
"What the-?" Amaya said watching the star more intently until it completely went out.  
  
Her eyes widened, "NO!"  
  
Riku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Amaya who was about to cry, "What is it?"  
  
Amaya pulled he knees up and shook her head, "No... This isn't right... He promised my world was safe after they attacked the first time... Why... Why does nothing ever go my way..."  
  
Riku could hardly make out what she was muttering. He jumped down from the Papou tree and crouched down next to her, "Who promised? What happened?"  
  
Amaya lifted her head to look at Riku, tears were streaming down her face, "King Mickey promised me that after the heartless attacked my world, killed my family and caused the meteor shower that I lost Kairi in, that my world would be safe and that the heartless would never return... But he lied! I was only a naïve child back then and I'd believe anything anyone would say especially if it was what I wanted to hear... Now my world is gone and it's all my fault!"  
  
"It's not your fault." Riku said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yes it is! If I didn't leave my world so often I could have stopped the heartless!" Amaya said, "Its all my fault!" she then grabbed Riku and pulled him next to her and cried into his shirt.  
  
"Uh..." Riku then just held her and let her cry into his shirt, 'My shirt is going to be soaked... How could her world have been destroyed... Sora closed Kingdom Hearts...'  
  
Riku snapped out of his thoughts and didn't hear Amaya's sobbing but a soft snoring, "She cried herself to sleep... I guess I'll bring her to my house and let her sleep..." Riku said softly, 'And it's not too late, so I'll call Sora and Kairi. They need to know the heartless have returned.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sora, we need to talk and tell Kairi too."  
  
"Wait, Riku!" Sora said but Riku had already hung up, "I wonder what's wrong..."  
  
"At least he's being social again even though it sounded like he hung up on you..." Kairi said who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"He did hang up on me but he sounded serious and he wants to talk to you too so let's go!" Sora said smiling. (Glor: Cheesy smile... Ghost Girl: *nods in agreement*)  
  
Then Sora and Kairi left to go to Riku's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Riku? We came! Is everything ok?" Sora asked, walking inside Riku's room and noticed Amaya asleep in Riku's bed, "Whoa!"  
  
"What is it, Sora?" Kairi said as she walked through Riku's doorway.  
  
"She came here in a gummi ship..." Riku said sitting in a chair next to his bed.  
  
"I closed Kingdom Hearts! The worlds' walls should be back and no one should be able to go to other worlds!" Sora yelled in frustration.  
  
"Shh, Sora... Amaya is still sleeping..." Riku said in a whisper.  
  
"Amaya? That name sounds familiar..." Kairi whispered to herself but Riku heard her.  
  
"It should, Amaya came her searching for you, Kairi..."  
  
"For me? Why?"  
  
"She says you're her sister"  
  
Kairi's eyes widened and she walked over to look at Amaya's face, "She looks like me..."  
  
"That's what I thought when I first met her..."  
  
Kairi then saw the katana attached to Amaya's waist and memories began to overflow her mind, "Leiko's katana..." Kairi muttered.  
  
"What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked.  
  
Kairi turned around smiling and ran to Sora, hugging him, "Sora, I remember my past! I remember everything! I remember my world, my sisters, my parents, everything!"  
  
"That's great, Kairi!" Sora said holding Kairi in his embrace.  
  
"Don't get too excited. When Amaya and I were looking at the stars, she pointed out her world and it faded away..." Riku said, saddening the once happy atmosphere.  
  
"Mmm..." Amaya moaned and began to stir.  
  
"I guess she's awake" Riku said bluntly.  
  
Amaya's eyes fluttered open, "Hm? Where am I?" then she saw Kairi, "Kairi?"  
  
"Mm-hm, it's me, Amaya," Kairi said, sitting on the bed next to her sister.  
  
Amaya woke up fully and hugged Kairi tightly, "Kairi! Thank God your alive!"  
  
"Um, yeah, but I might not be for long..." Kairi said trying to get out of Amaya's 'hug'.  
  
"Oops, sorry..." Amaya said letting go of Kairi, "I got quite the grip, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, I could hardly pry her off my shirt..." Riku muttered almost incoherently but Sora heard him.  
  
"Why would you need to pry her off your shirt?" Sora asked, now very curious.  
  
"Uh... She was crying and she grabbed onto my shirt. She had cried herself to sleep and I had a hard time getting her to let go of my shirt." Riku said but now his cheeks were tinted red.  
  
"Sorry, about that, Riku..." Amaya said blushing, "Didn't mean to fall asleep on you..."  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"Amaya?" Kairi said, "Where's Leiko?"  
  
'Oh-no... I was hoping she wouldn't ask that... What am I supposed to say?' Amaya thought then just said the next thing that came into her head, "I don't know but we can go look for her with the gummi ship. I'm sure she's fine!"  
  
"Then why do you have her katana?"  
  
"Uh... Well... You see... She left it behind when we were attacked by the heartless! And we better find her before she finds me cause she'll think I took it from her... Right?" Amaya answered, 'BAKA! Why the HELL did I say that!'  
  
"Oh, well then we better look for her then!" Kairi announced, "All of us..." she added looking at Sora and Riku.  
  
Riku and Sora looked at each other, "Us, too?"  
  
"Yes, you guys, too!"  
  
Sora was about to protest but Amaya cut him off, "I wouldn't fight her, um... I didn't catch your name"  
  
"I'm Sora"  
  
"Oh, ok!" then Amaya remembered hearing that name, "Wait, aren't you the key blade master?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Sora asked, amazed. (Glor: He's amazed a lot! Ghost Girl: *agrees*)  
  
"King Mickey told me," Amaya then saw Sora was going to ask another question, "He told me when he came to my world after it was attacked. Does that answer your next question?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Okay, then! To the gummi ship!" Amaya said with her fist in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Lookie! I did another chappie!  
  
Ghost Girl: *is making a bet with one of the OCs*  
  
Glor: What are you doing?  
  
Ghost Girl: I'm making a bet with Amaya.  
  
Glor: Betting on?  
  
Ghost Girl: How many chappies you'll write before you lose inspiration like your other fics...  
  
Glor: I won't! I've been visioning this fic since I got to the part in the game where Riku turned bad!  
  
Amaya: I'm betting that you won't lose inspiration!  
  
Ghost Girl: I don't want to lose the bet so I say she'll lose inspiration...  
  
Glor: *growls* *sends Ghost Girl back to her grave* Hmph! I only gave up on those other fics cause the shows got boring or the show went into repeats or I saw too many mistakes to fix...  
  
Amaya: I hope that's true...  
  
Glor: It is... Well, please review! Bye-e!~  
  
Amaya: Bye. 


	3. Suteki da ne and Enter the Disney Castle

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 3: Suteki da ne and Enter the Disney Castle  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I owned Riku and Cloud... By the way, I only own Amaya and Clara at this point but there will be more characters... A few I own and a lot that I wished I owned...  
  
Glor: *sighs*  
  
Ghost Girl: What? Did you lose inspiration so soon?  
  
Glor: No... I have so much inspiration that I wish I could put some of it for my other fic! It's dying! But I guess you people don't care about my other fic unless you like Yu Yu Hakusho... It's gonna be hard to lose inspiration with all the possibilities there are! So this won't die anytime soon!  
  
Ghost Girl: No!  
  
Amaya: *grins* I won't lose any munny!  
  
Ghost Girl: You mean you were gonna pay me in munny?!  
  
Amaya: *nods* That's all I got...  
  
Ghost Girl: Dammit! I'd lose either way! Munny is no good here! I want M-O- N-E-Y money not M-U-N-N-Y munny!  
  
Amaya: Oh well!  
  
Glor: On with the fic! Oh! I forgot to tell you what Clara looks like. She has curly golden blonde hair that's tied back, brown eyes, and she's wearing dark gray sweatpants, a dark blue t-shirt, and white sneakers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya, Kairi, Riku, and Sora are walking out of Riku's house and onto the beach, "You guys wait here. I'll go in first and alert my servant," Amaya said walking into the gummi ship, "Clara! Come here this instant!"  
  
A door opens from the other side of the cockpit and Clara comes out rubbing her eyes, "What? Did you find anything?" Clara yawned.  
  
"I found her and I even found the Keyblade master," Amaya said with a grin.  
  
"Then I guess we'll be going to the Disney Castle?" Clara asked even though she knew the answer.  
  
Amaya nodded while Clara sat down in the pilot's seat and plotted a course to the Disney Castle. Amaya walked outside of the gummi ship then motioned to the others to come in. Riku, Sora and Kairi entered the gummi ship and looked in awe.  
  
"I've never seen a gummi ship with such a big cockpit!" Sora said as he walked towards the controls as the cockpit door closed.  
  
"Don't even think about touching the controls, boy," Clara said still plotting a course.  
  
Sora pouted and Kairi giggled, "I guess she doesn't trust you, Sora" Kairi said still giggling.  
  
"Are you done yet, Clara?" Amaya said, looking over Clara's shoulder.  
  
"Yup, all done" Clara said and then pressed a button that started the gummi ship.  
  
"Any of you guys hungry?" Amaya asked walking towards the automatic door that Clara had come out of earlier.  
  
"I am!" Sora said, excitedly and followed Amaya into the kitchen, "Wow! Your gummi ship has a kitchen! I thought all gummi ships just had a cockpit..."  
  
"Well, most gummi ships only have a cockpit because they only go to worlds that are close by but searching for Kairi in a lot different worlds meant we'd have to go to really far off worlds... Like your world, it's about an half an hour away from where we're going."  
  
"Where are we going?" Riku asked walking into the kitchen followed by Kairi.  
  
"The Disney Castle."  
  
"Isn't that King Mickey's world?" Sora asked.  
  
"Mm-hm... I have to talk King Mickey," Amaya said as she turned around and took out some vegetables and dashi stock, "You guys can sit down while I make some miso soup..."  
  
"Miso soup?" Sora asked, foreign to miso soup.  
  
"Miso soup is just soup with dashi stock and vegetables," Amaya answered while chopping up some vegetables.  
  
"Oh... What's-"  
  
"Dashi is clear soup stock. There are four types of dashi, dashi made from kelp, dried bonito, shitake mushroom, or dried fish..." Amaya said cutting off Sora while she put the dashi and vegetables in boiling water.  
  
"Oh," Sora muttered, "How long will it take?"  
  
"Not too long..." Amaya answered as she started to hum, "Just sit down, shut up, and wait..."  
  
Sora shut up with his arms crossed and pouting. Kairi giggled at Sora's childishly behavior while Riku and Amaya rolled their eyes.  
  
What Amaya had started humming was 'Suteki da ne' by Rikki. She kept humming the beginning until it came to the singing part and she sang the words softly. (Glor: What she's humming is the violin parts in the beginning, middle, and end of the song, so that means she's humming the real version with violins not the Final Fantasy 10 version with no violins, ok? I just wanted to clear that up. And listen to it during this part; maybe it'll help...)  
  
"Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
  
Oyoida kokoro  
  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
  
Hazunda koe  
  
Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
  
Furueta kokoro  
  
Hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
  
Yawarakai namida  
  
Suteki da ne  
  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
  
Ikitai yo  
  
Kimi no machi ie ude no naka  
  
Sono mune  
  
Karada azuke  
  
Yoi ni magire  
  
Yumemiru"  
  
Amaya began to hum the middle part of the song while Riku, Sora, and Kairi listened intently. When it came for the singing part again she started to sing softly again...  
  
"Kaze ha tomari kotoba ha  
  
Yasashii maboroshi  
  
Kumo ha yabure ashita ha  
  
Tooku no koe  
  
Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
  
Nagareta kokoro  
  
Hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
  
Kakusenai namida  
  
Suteki da ne  
  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
  
Ikitai yo  
  
Kimi no machi ie ude no naka  
  
Sono kao  
  
Sotto furete  
  
Asa ni tokeru  
  
Yumemiru..."  
  
After she hummed the end of the song, Amaya turned off the stove. She turned around and saw that Riku, Sora, and Kairi were staring at her. She shrugged while she got four bowls out and poured the miso soup in. Then Amaya took out four sets of chopsticks. She picked up two bowls with two sets of chopsticks and set them in front Kairi and Sora then she picked up the other two bowls with 2 sets of chopsticks and set one bowl in front of Riku. Then Amaya sat down next to Riku with her bowl and chopsticks. Kairi started to eat the vegetables in the soup with her chopsticks while Amaya began to sip her soup. Then Amaya noticed that Riku and Sora weren't eating. She placed her bowl down with the chopsticks on top.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't think I can cook?" Amaya questioned.  
  
"Uh... How do you uses these sticks to eat soup?" Sora asked because he was completely confused on the concept of chopsticks and miso soup.  
  
"You've never eaten with chopsticks!?" Amaya said quite surprised.  
  
"Here, Sora, this is how you hold chopsticks..." Kairi said holding the chopstick in the correct position.  
  
"Like this?" Sora asked holding the chopsticks backwards.  
  
"No, like this," Kairi answered, moving the chopsticks the right way, "And you eat like this," Kairi said picking up a vegetable from her soup and eating eat, "See?"  
  
"Uh-huh, thanks, Kairi!" Sora said as he plopped a piece of potato into his mouth and turned to Amaya, "This is really good!"  
  
"Arigatou, Sora," Amaya thanked as she began to sip her miso soup again.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Kairi leaned over to Sora and whispered in his ear, "It means 'Thank you' in Japanese... It's the other language used in our world..."  
  
"Oh! Ok!" Sora said as he began to slurp the soup.  
  
"Sora! Don't slurp the miso! It's not good manners!" Kairi reprimanded.  
  
"She sounds like our mother when she talk to Leiko about manners..." Amaya muttered but then she saw Riku was having a little bit of a hard time with the chopsticks, "Do you need some help, Riku?"  
  
"No..." Riku muttered still struggling to pick up vegetables from the miso.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I don't believe you..." Amaya said while she helped Riku use the chopsticks to pick up a vegetable and put it in his mouth, "See? It was better with my help, right?" she said grinning.  
  
"Uh... Yeah... Thanks..." Riku stuttered, a little embarrassed that he needed someone's help to eat soup.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, "Amaya, what were singing while you were cooking the miso soup?" Sora asked as he finished his bowl of miso.  
  
"Suteki da ne..." Amaya answered, finishing up the last bit of her miso and so were Riku and Kairi.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"That's the name of the song... Suteki da ne... It means 'Isn't it beautiful' in Japanese..." Amaya told him as she got up and collected the bowls and chopsticks, but she seemed to be avoiding the subject.  
  
"What's wrong, Amaya?" Sora asked, not noticing that Amaya didn't want talk about it anymore.  
  
"Sora..." Kairi said in a sort of warning tone as if telling him to drop the subject but he persisted.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong with the song? It sounded like a nice song..." Sora asked pressing the subject although Kairi warned him not to.  
  
"Okasan used to sing it when she'd cook... She said it was her and Otosan's song..." Amaya said washing the dishes holding back tears.  
  
"What's-"  
  
"Sora, shut up and ask Kairi later... We should leave Amaya and Kairi alone..." Riku said cutting off Sora's question and got up and he pulled Sora by the arm out the door while Kairi stayed.  
  
When the door closed behind Sora and Riku, Amaya stopped washing the dishes and sat down, folding her arms on the table; she laid her head down so you couldn't see her face. Kairi sat next to her and rubbed Amaya's back while she cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? What did I say wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"If I'm right, okasan means mother and otosan means father... So you figure out what you said wrong, Sora," Riku said sitting on a couch in the cockpit that was near the door to the kitchen.  
  
Sora thought about what had happened a few minutes before, "Damn, I can't believe I was so stupid! Kairi was even trying to stop me!"  
  
"You should have listened and not let your curiosity get the better of you..." Riku said with his arms folded.  
  
As Riku finished his sentence, Kairi and Amaya came out of the kitchen and Amaya walked over to Clara, "When will we arrive?"  
  
"Um..." Clara looks at the screen, "Now... All I gotta do is land..."  
  
"I'll do that!" Amaya said pushing Clara out of the pilot's seat, "I'll land the ship! You almost killed us last time!"  
  
Clara rubbed her head, "Ow... You didn't have to push me head first into the floor!"  
  
Amaya rolled her eyes and landed the ship right in front of the castle entrance, "See, Clara? I landed right where I wanted to land!" she said with her arms behind her head and started to leave the ship, "C'mon! Let's hurry up!" Amaya yelled to the other without even turning around.  
  
Riku, Sora, and Kairi complied and followed her into the huge castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're not allowed in without-" The guard said before someone hitting him in the back of the neck cut him off.  
  
Amaya rolled her eyes and walked right passed the unconscious guard, "C'mon, hurry up before the other guards come!"  
  
"Uh... Why should we run from the guards? King Mickey would probably welcome us..." Sora asked.  
  
"Amaya, Sora's right...Why are we hurrying to get in without telling anyone?" Kairi asked, agreeing with Sora.  
  
"You needn't know, Kairi..." Amaya said in a slightly cold tone as she got to the huge doors of King Mickey's throne room.  
  
Riku was listening to this exchange and was curious to what Amaya's objective was. But before he could add to the conversation Amaya had kicked open a small door within the bigger doors. Amaya was about to walk through the doors but was stopped by a very annoying voice.  
  
"You can't go in there! That's the King's throne room!" the voice yelled.  
  
"Shut your trap, duck," Amaya said proceeding but stopped because of a Thundaga spell hitting the floor in front of her.  
  
Amaya turned towards the mage, "Do you want to be roast duck!?" Amaya said readying a Firaga spell but was interrupted by Sora.  
  
"Donald!"  
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?" Donald asked in confusion.  
  
"We came here with Amaya..." Sora answered pointing to her.  
  
"She's Amaya!? That's impossible Amaya is queen of Japaneho and is there right now. Plus she always where her royal robes when she leaves her world..." Donald said with confidence.  
  
Amaya coughed with the words baka encoded in her coughs, "Yeah right! I hate those robes! I only wore them in other worlds when my okasan was around but she's not anymore so I never where them to other worlds!" Amaya yelled then she casted a Firaga spell on the duck and walked right into Mickey's throne room.  
  
"Quack..." Donald said in a hoarse voice and fell to the floor.  
  
"Donald!" Sora yelled then went over to see if he was alive.  
  
"Amaya!" Kairi yelled and was about to follow her but Riku stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let her go... It'll be fine," Riku said in a calm and soothing voice.  
  
"I hope your right, Riku..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mickey! Come out and face me!" Amaya yelled while looking behind King Mickey's throne because he wasn't sitting in it.  
  
She kept looking and noticed the wall behind Mickey's throne was a sliding door. Amaya slid the door open and saw King Mickey sitting in a spinney chair in front of a huge computer that had his insignia on the screen. King Mickey turned the spinney chair around to see Amaya.  
  
"Hello, Queen Amaya..." Mickey said as he got up and bowed respectably to her, "What brings you here?"  
  
Amaya just glared and answered, "You know why!" Amaya said angrily but saw Mickey's face; he was actually didn't know, "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you..."  
  
"No, tell me. What happened Amaya?" Mickey asked as he got out a chair for her and then sat in the spinney chair.  
  
Amaya explained that she had left her world against his wishes to find her sister and that she had found her. She also explained that she had saw her world die from Destiny Islands with Riku.  
  
"So Riku and Sora are with you?"  
  
Amaya nodded, "They're seeing if Donald is okay..." she said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "He tried to stop me from getting in here so I casted Firaga... Heheh..."  
  
"Oh my!" Mickey laughed as he turned on his computer and became more serious, "The thing about your world... It should not have gone out... I locked it myself and Sora locked the heartless away in Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey paused then continued, "But... The heartless might have escaped when Riku and I were freed from Kingdom Hearts..."  
  
Amaya's eyes widened, "You mean... You and Riku were locked in Kingdom Hearts with the heartless!? How in hell did that happen?"  
  
"It's a long story... It's not relevant now... We must figure out how the heartless escaped and how destroy them," Mickey said as he typed quickly on the keyboard and a map of all the worlds appeared on the hug monitor, "This is a map of all the worlds in the multiverse... All the walls are down and the worlds are disappearing at quicker pace then 3 years ago and much faster then the first time the heartless attacked your world 11 years ago..."  
  
"Ok... So what we do about this problem?" Amaya asked with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
King Mickey opened a drawer and dropped two small items in Amaya's hands, "You give these to Riku and Sora... They'll understand..."  
  
Amaya opened her hands and saw two key chains: the oath keeper key chain and the oblivion key chain. Amaya was about to ask which goes to whom but Mickey answered her before she could ask.  
  
"The star shaped key chain goes to Sora and the black crown key chain goes to Riku..." Mickey said as she started out the door, "After you give those to them, come back here with Kairi... I have gifts for you..."  
  
Amaya turned to him and asked, "What gifts?"  
  
"I know you can't fight with that sword... You'll need a weapon that enhances your magic... And I also know that Kairi will not want to be left out the adventure so she'll need to be able to protect herself..."  
  
"Okay..." Amaya said walking out of the secret room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Riku, Sora..."  
  
Riku and Sora looked up to see Amaya placing something in their hands. They open they're hands to see the key chains of their keyblades. Amaya walks over to Kairi, "King Mickey wants to see us... C'mon..." Amaya whispered to Kairi.  
  
Kairi nodded and followed her into the throne room. King Mickey is on his throne holding to boxes. Kairi and Amaya are in front of Mickey as he hand them the two boxes. They open the boxes and they're eyes widen.  
  
"Wow..." Amaya gasped putting on the armlets she had gotten, "What do they do?"  
  
"They increase your magic power and your defense... When you perform a magic spell, scythes come out of the armlets so you can slice enemies with a magic spell... Try them out," Mickey answered.  
  
"Ok," Amaya did so casting a Firaga spell and in doing so the scythes came out of the armlets engulfed in flames but didn't burn her, "Wow..."  
  
King Mickey then takes the other box and handed it to Kairi, "Here, Kairi, try these weapons out... Yuffie said that you might have potential with some ninja gear and I remembered that when I was last on Japaneho, your parents said you would use your jump rope as whip..."  
  
Kairi opened the box to find throwing stars, grenades, smoke bombs, and some items that appeared to be bombs that would cause elemental damage. (Glor: Think of the items Rikku uses in Final Fantasy X.)  
  
After she looked through all the secondary equipment she saw a silver and violet colored whip. The hilt part of the whip had a moon and many stars carved into it and connected to hilt of the whip was a charm that was shaped like a Papou fruit.  
  
"It's so amazing... Thank you King Mickey!" Kairi thanked.  
  
"Your welcome... It was specially made for you, Kairi... You can try it out and see how you like it..." Mickey said but Amaya cut in before Kairi could try the whip out.  
  
"Wait, Kairi! Let's try out our weapons on the boys!" Amaya said with a grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: *is pouting*  
  
Ghost Girl: What is it now!?  
  
Glor: Riku is locked up in Kingdom Hearts! WAH!!!  
  
Ghost Girl: You know he's not dead and that he's in the next game so calm yourself!  
  
Glor: Oh yeah!  
  
Ghost Girl: -_-;;;  
  
Glor: Ending is so sad... Is just me or does anyone else think that Sora's mouthing 'I love you' to Kairi before he completely disappears from her sight?  
  
Ghost Girl: It's just you...  
  
Glor: :-P I doubt it... I bet other people think it too!  
  
Ghost Girl: *rolls eyes*  
  
Glor: *ignores Ghost Girl* And I gots all those extra stuff you need in the game to get the secret ending... RIKU'S IN IT!! I think one unknown might be Sora but the one I think is Sora asks, "Where's Sora?" It makes no sense! If you want to find out more info about the secret ending and what might be in the next game, go to www.ansemreport.com. If you go to that site you can download the secret ending if you can't get it yourself or if you're too lazy... Please review and bye-e!~  
  
Ghost Girl: Bye-ez!~ 


	4. A Voice and the Prophecy

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 4: A Voice and the Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it but I own this fic.  
  
Glor: WOW!  
  
Ghost Girl: *raises eyebrow* What is it?  
  
Glor: I just watched the Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix ending a bunch of times!  
  
Ghost Girl: Great for you!  
  
Glor: I just have this really nagging feeling that one of the unknown people on the beach is Ansem...  
  
Ghost Girl: YAY!  
  
Glor: NOT YAY!!! He hurt Riku!! He should pay!!  
  
Ghost Girl: *shrugs*  
  
Glor: *remembers something* Oh yeah! Thanks Foxxie-Kitty for reviewing! And love your fic! You better update yours soon cause I think I'll be able to update faster!  
  
Ghost Girl: *coughs* yeah right! *coughs*  
  
Glor: *glares at Ghost Girl* On with the fic...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't get it... Why? Why did King Mickey want us to have the Keyblades back?" Sora thought out loud.  
  
"Sora, stop denying it... You know very well why... What I liked to know is how this happened..." Riku said leaning against wall and staring at the Oblivion key chain, 'And why me? Sora's the Keyblade Master. Why should I have a Keyblade after all the pain I've caused...' Riku thought with his eyes closed now but was interrupted by him sensing someone was going to attack him  
  
Riku took out the Oblivion Keyblade and blocked the attack. As he blocked he heard Sora scream out. Riku turned to Sora and saw that Kairi had tied him up with a whip. Riku raised and eyebrow and turned to see the person attacking him Amaya. Riku withdrew the Keyblade, looking for an explanation from Amaya.  
  
"Heh heh... You blocked the attack Riku! I didn't think you'd see me coming!" Amaya exclaimed as she withdrew her weapon.  
  
"I didn't... I could sense you coming..."  
  
"Oh..." Amaya said as she turned towards the tied up Sora, "Maybe I should have attacked Sora instead... He wouldn't have sensed me coming... But then Kairi wouldn't have had any fun..."  
  
"C'mon, Kairi! Lemme go!" Sora said trying to escape his bondages.  
  
"Nope! You have to get out yourself Sora!" Kairi said giggling with every word.  
  
Amaya laughed a little bit at the Keyblade Masters predicament and then she saw King Mickey. He was at the door to his throne room motioning her to come back in. Amaya obeyed and listen to what the King had to tell her. Riku had saw her out of the corner of his eye and was curious to why the King wanted to talk to her again. He shrugged and walked over to Sora and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Riku! Help me here!" Sora said trying to struggle out of the whip's tight grip but Riku just started to walk away, "Riku! Don't leave me! Help me out!"  
  
Riku just waved his hand, "That's your problem Sora!"  
  
Sora grimaced then turned to Kairi, "C'mon, Kairi... Your not gonna just leave me tied up, are you?"  
  
Unfortunately for Sora, Kairi wasn't paying attention. She was looking around the room, "Where's Amaya?"  
  
"She went to talk to King Mickey again... She'll be out soon I bet..." as Riku finished his sentence Amaya came out of the throne room hanging her head, looking down.  
  
Kairi ran over to Amaya, "Amaya? You okay?" Kairi said trying to see Amaya's face.  
  
Amaya lifted her head and head a fake smile on, " I'm fine... And Mickey gave me a warp gummi to install on my gummi ship, so let's go install it! He also said we should go to Traverse Town and talk to Merlin to get something..." Amaya said as she walked to the gummi ship.  
  
/Thinking of you, wherever you are/  
  
Amaya perked her head up at hearing the voice, 'Who is that?'  
  
/We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend/  
  
'It sounds so familiar...'  
  
/Now I will step forward and realize this wish/  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
/And who knows:/  
  
"Amaya... Who are you talking to?" Riku asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
/Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun.../  
  
"Don't you hear that, Riku?" Kairi asked as Riku shook his head.  
  
/There are many world, but they all share the same sky/  
  
"I don't hear it either... What is it saying?" Sora asked.  
  
/one sky, one destiny/  
  
The voice started to fade but added one more thing that seemed to be directly to Kairi and Amaya. It didn't seem to be part of her message.  
  
/Take care.... Young ones... Never lose sight of your goals... Sayonara.../  
  
"That voice... It sounds so... So familiar..." Amaya said slowly as Kairi nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should go... We'll probably figure out who that voice was on our journey..." Riku said starting towards the gummi ship.  
  
They all followed but Sora was close to Kairi as if to ask her something, "Kairi, what did the voice say?"  
  
"She said 'Thinking of you, wherever you are' and after that she said 'We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend'... Then it starts talking about a journey and maybe it's already begun... It doesn't make sense... Then the last thing the voice said was about many world but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny... The voice faded and then returned saying 'Take care.... Young ones... Never lose sight of your goals... Sayonara...'" Kairi said as they walked into the gummi ship, "she said it like she knows me..."  
  
"Wow... I wonder what it all means?" Sora thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know but I have this bad felling it's not good..."  
  
"I hope that your feelings are wrong Kairi..."  
  
"Me too, Sora, me too..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But girl... Your feelings are right... You, your sister the Keyblade master, and the one who betrayed you shall my wrath anewed... I will let your own family destroy you! But first... I must gain myself back so my creations will desimate the worlds!" the shell of his former self said.  
  
"We have come for you my liege!" said the man who had someone with him, "And brought my wife... She's a bit traumatized after what she was forced to say to our daughters..."  
  
"You are the source of all Heartless..." the woman said to the dark one, "Why do you want them..."  
  
"I need them to open the door to eternal darkness, you simple fool,"  
  
"You'll never use my daughters the way you're using my husband, Ansem..." the woman said as she fell into unconciousness.  
  
"My liege... Why does she say the way you're using me?" the hypnotized man asked.  
  
"No reason... She's just delusional," Ansem said to the man, "Now... Find out where the other daughter is!"  
  
"Yes, my liege!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gummi ship landed in Traverse Town after a few seconds using the warp gummi that was installed. The group's first stop was Merlin's house. When they entered Merlin's house it was empty.  
  
"He must have left..." Sora said but after he finished his sentence, Merlin came through the door and opened his bag and all his furniture was back where it belonged.  
  
"Oh sorry... King Mickey told me to bring her here," Merlin said pointing to the mini pumpkin coach that had began to change into the Fairy Godmother.  
  
"Hello! Nice to see you all... King Mickey told me that I should do all I can to help and I have," the Fairy Godmother said taking out a huge book and a stone about the size of a fist, "This book is a guide book to all worlds. It explains the story of the world and the people you're most likely to meet... And this stone has hidden power that can be brought out by magic. Whom among you is most skilled at magic usage?"  
  
"I am," Amaya said stepping forward.  
  
"Ah... Then you shall be the one to unlock this stones mysteries..." Fairy Godmother continued, "You shall summon the great powers from these stones... And when you do, return here and show me what you have learned..."  
  
Amaya nodded, "I will..."  
  
"That is all I have for you but Merlin may have a gift as well... Goodbye!" she said waving as she disappeared and the pumpkin coach took her place.  
  
The group turned to Merlin, "Yes I do have something that may be of some use..." he said giving Kairi the ability, "This ability is called Regen. It's like a cure spell but it gradually heals a party member... Make good use of it..."  
  
Kairi nodded as the group began to leave, "Thank you, Merlin!"  
  
"Where do we go now?" Amaya asked once outside of Merlin's house.  
  
"We should go get items from the item shop and accessories from the accessory shop..." Riku said with his arms crossed in a calm voice.  
  
"Alright! Let's go to the item and accessory shop then!" Amaya announced as she jumped from rock to rock to get to the door to the third district.  
  
Sora was about to follow, "Sora! Can you help me jump across?" Kairi asked as Riku got to the other side of the water.  
  
"Sure, Kairi," Sora said as he brought Kairi up on his back against Kairi's protests, "Hold on tight!"  
  
"Sora!" Kairi screamed holding around Sora's neck while he quickly jumped to each rock and made it to the other side, "Let me down now, please, Sora..."  
  
"Okay, Kairi..." Sora said as he let her down, "I didn't know that you'd be so scared... Sorry..."  
  
"I wasn't scared..."  
  
"Then why were you screaming, sis?" Amaya asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I...uh...um..." Kairi stuttered, "We should get going to the 1st district..." Kairi said while she walked through the door to the 3rd district.  
  
Riku, Sora, and Amaya followed Kairi as she ran to the door to 1st district, "Let's take the short cut! It'll be faster then walking through the 2nd district."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the item shop they stocked up on items and in the accessory shop they bought many different types of expensive armors. They bought all this armor with Amaya's munny. Since she had been the queen of her world, she had a lot of munny.  
  
"Wow! This armor is so cool! Thanks for buying it for us Amaya!" Sora said while he admired the Emblem buckler that he had gotten.  
  
Riku was putting on his Tetra Bracer and Kairi was putting on her Curative Bangle, "Your welcome, Sora," Amaya answered as she put on her Dauntless targe.  
  
As they were preparing to leave Traverse Town, they here gun shots from the 2nd district. They all ran to 2nd district to see Neo-Heartless attacking a man in red cloak. Riku and Sora took out they're Keyblades and the Neo- Heartless began to crowd around them. Kairi threw some smoke bombs that blinded the Neo-Heartless so she had time to sneak up on them with her whip.  
  
Sora used Strike Raid on the Neo-Heartless while Riku used Ragnarok on them. Amaya was using Firaga spells with her scythes but she got surrounded and was starting to run low on magic power. She casted Aeroga to fend off the Neo-Heartless and then she attacked with her scythes. Kairi noticed that Amaya was surrounded but knew she wouldn't be able to get there in time.  
  
"Amaya!!" Kairi yelled as she watched the Neo-Heartless overpower her.  
  
'Damn... I'm out of magic power... And this Aeroga spell won't hold out long...' Amaya thought trying to fight off the Neo-Heartless.  
  
As she fought them off the spell wore off but there were no more Heartless attacking her. She opened her eyes although she hadn't noticed she had closed them. When she opened them she saw the man in the red cloak had saved her and the rest of the Neo-Heartless were gone.  
  
'This guy looks familiar...' Amaya thought and then it clicked in her head, "Vincent!" she exclaimed as she hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Nice to see you too, little queen..." Vincent said a teasing tone.  
  
Amaya pulled away from the hug, "I'm not little, Vincent!"  
  
"Who's he, Amaya?" Kairi asked with Riku and Sora standing behind her wondering whom this strange man is.  
  
"Oh! Kairi, Riku, Sora, this is Vincent! He came to Japaneho a few years back looking for some people from a group called AVALANCHE. He stayed at the palace for a while then he went on his way... So he's a friend!" Amaya explained and then turned to Vincent, "Did ever find anyone from AVALANCHE?"  
  
"No," Vincent answered.  
  
"Hey! You can come with us and maybe you'll find someone from your group!" Kairi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! And you're a good fighter, you'll be of help with the Heartless!" Sora said happily.  
  
"They're right, Vincent! You're better off traveling with us!" Amaya said as she noticed that Riku hadn't said anything, "Riku? What do you think? You've been quiet this whole time..."  
  
"I have nothing to say..." Riku said as he turned to the Hotel in that district, "It's late... We should get some rooms and rest up."  
  
"He's right," Vincent as he followed Riku into the hotel then the rest followed as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You only have 4 rooms!?" Amaya yelled at the hotel manager, "What kind of hotel is this?"  
  
"Sorry, but we only have 4 rooms... Two of you will just have to share or you can sleep outside with those strange creatures..." the hotel manager said.  
  
"Alright... We'll take all 4 rooms..." Amaya said paying the manager the munny for the rooms and then turned to the others, 'Who's gonna share rooms? Who could... Wait... I'll share with Vincent... I need to talk about what King Mickey told me to someone and might as well be him anyway...' Amaya thought, "I'll share with Vincent and the rest of you guys can have your own room..."  
  
Kairi and Sora didn't object but Riku seemed a little resistant but he finally went into room 3. Vincent and Amaya went into room 4 and there were luckily two single beds. Amaya sighed with relief and sat on the bed. Vincent followed and sat on the other bed.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Amaya?" Vincent asked as he lied down on the bed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You wouldn't have wanted to share a room unless you wanted to talk... Now, what is it?"  
  
"Well... I told you about King Mickey, right?" he nodded, "Well he told me about this prophecy..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Amaya... There is something I have to tell you..." King Mickey said after he had brought her into the throne room, "There is a prophecy... It's about the darkness and the light..."  
  
"What is it?" Amaya asked.  
  
"It begins like this..."  
  
The key...  
  
The key to our survival  
  
The true keybearer turned to darkness  
  
When the key chose another, the four worlds connected  
  
They were never to be connected  
  
The worlds connecting caused much chaos  
  
Creating them  
  
Nobody...  
  
The non-existent ones  
  
Mere shells  
  
HE is one of them  
  
The source of all Heartless  
  
HE has returned  
  
HE is seeking more now  
  
Seeking the power of the pure souls  
  
To take back himself  
  
And...  
  
Gain the power of darkness  
  
Three...  
  
Three maidens have the pure souls HE seeks  
  
The chosen and the true key bearer are the key  
  
They will receive help along their new journey  
  
From old companions and new  
  
Their destiny is set  
  
But there are two outcomes...  
  
Close the door to the world of darkness for Eternity...  
  
Or  
  
The darkness overcomes the light and the doors to the three other worlds are forever connected to darkness...  
  
"What does it mean? And who is HE?"  
  
"I don't know but this prophecy has two outcomes and the second one cannot happen without disastrous results... You must make sure the darkness doesn't taint anyone's hearts... Especially Riku..."  
  
"Why Riku?" Amaya asked curiously.  
  
"There's a reason... It's not my place to tell you... You'll find out in time... Now go before the others see you're gone... And take this warp gummi for your ship... Your first stop should be at Merlin's house in Traverse Town... He has something to help with your journey..."  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
"And that's what happened... I still don't fully understand the prophecy or about Riku..." Amaya shook her head furiously, "Ugh! This makes no sense!!"  
  
"Calm down... It'll make sense in time..." Vincent said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Time!? We might not have the luxury of time! We have to figure it out now!"  
  
"If that's what you think... Then tell the others this prophecy"  
  
"It might just complicate things..." Amaya said with a sigh as Vincent shook his head then lied down on his bed.  
  
"I'm going to bed... Goodnight..." Vincent said then added, "Little queen..."  
  
Amaya threw her pillow at him but it missed, "You..." Amaya then noticed he was asleep then she sighed, 'Whole lot of help he was! I'm getting out of this room... I don't think I can stand him for another second!'  
  
Amaya left the room to find Riku with his eyes closed, leaning on the wall between room 3 and 4. When he noticed her present he opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Amaya asked, expecting everyone to be asleep.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Riku answered, as he stood upright.  
  
"I asked you first, Riku,"  
  
"I heard your conversation with Vincent..." Riku said answering her question.  
  
"You eavesdropped!" Amaya said fuming.  
  
"I didn't... The walls are thin... I heard the conversation from the bed... I only heard the prophecy... The rest was too quiet..."  
  
Amaya nodded, "Did you understand any of the prophecy?"  
  
Riku turned away from Amaya, "Yeah..." Riku muttered as he walked into his room but Amaya followed.  
  
"What part?" Amaya persisted.  
  
"The true keybearer turned to darkness..." Riku answered in a whisper.  
  
Amaya raised an eyebrow, "Isn't Sora the true key bearer?"  
  
"No..." Riku said slowly, "I am..."  
  
Amaya's eye widened, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Riku said turning away from Amaya and striding towards the bed.  
  
Amaya ran in front of him and sat on the bed blocking his way, "I'm not going to move until you tell me"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes and jumped over Amaya and lied down on the other side of the bed, "Go ahead... But I'm going to sleep..." Riku said turning away from Amaya.  
  
Amaya crossed her arms still sitting on the bed, "You can go to sleep but I'm not moving!" Amaya said with a little yawn.  
  
After a half an hour Amaya lied down and started to drift asleep. Riku was still awake waiting for Amaya to leave but she didn't. Then he heard a soft snore. He turned to see Amaya had fallen asleep on top of the bed. Riku tucked her in under the covers and turned away from Amaya and drifted into a semi peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's P.O.V.  
  
The sunlight came in through the balcony window and woke me up from the best sleep I've had in a long time. I didn't even know that there was sunlight here in Traverse Town. Every time I had come here it was night.  
  
I'm interrupted from my thoughts by something warm snuggling into my shirt. I looked down to see Amaya snuggling into my chest. I feel a slight blush creep up onto my face. Why am I blushing? As soon as I think about it I head a small moan as she started to stir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya's P.O.V.  
  
I begin to wake up from my dreamless sleep but I feel so warm and comfortable. I snuggle into whatever this warm presence is. Mmm... Whatever it has the faint smell of cologne... Cologne!? Guys wear cologne... At that moment I open my eyes and see that I've been snuggling into Riku's chest. My eyes widen as I see that Riku was looking at me. I jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"I'm sorry! I should have left instead of persisting last night..." I said but Riku held his hand up signaling me to be quiet.  
  
Riku got out the bed and silently walked over to the door. He opened it causing Kairi and Sora to fall to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: *stretches* Another chappie finished!  
  
Ghost Girl: *gags*  
  
Glor: *sticks tongue out at Ghost Girl* I hate you...  
  
Ghost Girl: Same to you!!  
  
Glor: Oh and if people don't review I'll be forced to write the story for myself... And never put it up!! MUWAHAHA!! *starts to cough in the middle of her laughing*  
  
Ghost Girl: *shakes head*  
  
Glor: *gets over coughing fit* My mommy bought me some pencils!! I can draw now!! YAY!! Um... And I've already drew one of a character that is coming in later in the story... Just have to draw Amaya and maybe Clara...  
  
Ghost Girl: *rolls eyes*  
  
Glor: Um... And... Oh yeah! If Vincent seems a little OOC, I'm sorry... I just got him in my Final Fantasy 7 game from the coffin in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. All I can get from him is that something must have happened to this Lucrecia person and he blames himself... Bye-e and please leave a review! 


	5. Revenge Never Taken

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 5: Revenge Never Taken  
  
Disclaimer: Must I write this? *is threatened by lawyers* Eh... I don't own Kingdom Hearts, ok!? (By the way I know the chappie title is stupid...)  
  
Warnings: There will be a lot more cursing from here on because a new character... But this IS a PG-13 fic so I have no need to worry, but I just thought to tell you guys cause its sort of a change...  
  
Glor: I got good clothes for cheap! Yay! And I gots chains! *holds them up* Think of the ones Sora has but better and has a tag that says name, telephone, address, and blood type...  
  
Ghost Girl: Blood!? Where?! Gimme!!  
  
Glor: -_- There's no blood...  
  
Ghost Girl: Aw... I hate you... *goes back to her grave*  
  
Glor: When doesn't she hate me...  
  
Ghost Girl: *from her grave* NEVER!  
  
Glor: *ignores Ghost Girl* Oh yeah! I gotta tell you the ages of the people... Just in case your confused... Kairi and Sora are 17, Riku and Amaya are 18, Yuffie is 19, Squall is 20, Cloud and the new OC are 24, and Aerith is 25. I got these ages by adding 3 years to their original ages... If anyone knows Cid and Vincent's ages, I would appreciate if you told me in a review just for future reference...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman of the age of 24 or so has been running for hours until she had gotten to a store. The dark red haired woman sneaked in through the back door of the shop so not to be noticed.  
  
Her clothes consisted of a dark peach colored sleeveless low v-cut shirt and a dark peach short skirt that had a tattered edge. She also wore gray pants underneath the skirt but the half of the right pant leg had been torn off and the other pant leg had a few rips. She also was wearing tan boots and faded red armbands.  
  
She looked like a fighter, and she probably had fought a lot. She had three scars coming down her right cheek. The scars seemed to be claw marks from a creature she had fought. The Heartless, they gave her the scars and that's why she was running also because she had injured her right arm in the last fight. Then there was another factor to the reason to why she was running and not fighting. She had no weapon.  
  
This young woman ran into what looked like a garage. She spotted what she was looking for. A gummi ship, it would be her way of this world before it was completely swallowed by darkness. She picked the lock on the gummi ship and hot-wired it so she could escape.  
  
She left the planet just as the darkness destroyed it. She watched the world's destruction and her facial expression held no sorrow for the death of the world. To her it was just another world consumed by darkness like all the worlds would be. She clenched her fist when she thought that. She truly didn't want the world to be consumed by darkness but she also knew she powerless to stop it with out her weapon. The woman sighed and just pressed a button for a random world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
A blonde haired man looked up to see a young woman in pink calling his name, "What is it Aerith?"  
  
Aerith had ran into the library where Cloud had been relaxing in and she was panting a little, "Outside... There was a big meteor coming down from the sky..."  
  
"What does it mean?" Cloud asked he followed Aerith out into entrance hall where Yuffie and Leon were waiting.  
  
"It means the world's barrier is gone," Aerith said sadly.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened, "No... That can't be! You said Sora locked the Heartless away in Kingdom Hearts!"  
  
"Somehow, they must have escaped," Leon said walking in the room with Yuffie, "You all know what this means?"  
  
"Yeah, Squall... It means the Heartless are back," Yuffie said.  
  
"It's Leon..."  
  
"Oh, not that again! I thought that you had changed your name back after the Heartless were locked away the first time!"  
  
"They're back now so my name is still Leon"  
  
Yuffie sighed, "You're so impossible..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kairi! Sora! What were you doing!?" Amaya said bending down, glaring at Kairi and Sora.  
  
Sora got up quickly because he had landed on top of Kairi and then he helped her up with a tinge of pink on his face, "I could ask you the same thing, Amaya!"  
  
"What do you mean!? I'm not the one eavesdropping!" Amaya yelled at Kairi.  
  
"What did you mean when you said: 'I'm sorry! I should have left instead of persisting last night...'" Sora asked from behind Kairi.  
  
Amaya's eyes widened and she her cheeks warmed up, "W-what?! It doesn't mean anything! I was asking Riku a question and he wouldn't answer so I said I wouldn't leave until he told me but I fell asleep..." Amaya trailed off, not wanting to mention she was clinging to Riku last night.  
  
"Mm-hm... We believe you..." Kairi said as she started to giggle.  
  
"Nothing happened," Riku said as a walked out of the hotel.  
  
"Hey! Wait, Riku! You never answered my question!" Amaya yelled as she followed him out of the hotel.  
  
"That went well..." a voice said from the doorway of the hotel room.  
  
"Huh?" Sora turned to the doorway to find whom the voice belonged to, "Oh... It's only you, Vincent"  
  
"We should leave this world before the darkness consumes it..." Vincent said as he left the hotel room.  
  
"His attitude's optimistic..." Kairi muttered sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuck!" the woman screamed as the gummi ship had stolen had began to spiral out of control.  
  
'I'm so screwed,' the woman thought as she pressed buttons in an attempt to control the ship, "This isn't working-!" she yelled as her right arm was rammed into the wall causing her injury from the Heartless to be more painful.  
  
"Argh!" she screamed in pain, clutching her right arm, 'Great... I hot- wired a-' but before she could finish her thought she passed out from her blood lost as the gummi ship crashed in a place with rocks and rising waterfalls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll go get Cid and tell him to ready the gummi ship... Aerith, Yuffie, you two get our supplies ready..." then Leon turned to Cloud, "You know what to do..."  
  
They all nodded and went to where they were told. Cloud went outside the castle to see if the Heartless had come to this world. They all knew that the Heartless would come and they would need to leave and try to help elsewhere.  
  
When Cloud had gotten outside he saw smoke coming from Rising Falls, 'Is it the Heartless? No, can't be...' Cloud thought as he ran to the lift that would send him to Rising Falls.  
  
After Cloud had gotten off the lift he saw the source of the smoke. It was a gummi ship that had crashed onto the rocks. Cloud jumped down to where the gummi ship had crashed to see a woman about his age in the mess of destroyed gummi pieces. Cloud checked to see if she had pulse. She did, but it was a faint one. He also notices that she had injured her right arm pretty badly. Cloud picked her up and went back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud had brought the woman into one of the guest bedrooms and set her down on the bed. He ripped a piece of his already tattered cloak and wrapped her arm as a temporary tourniquet until he could go get Aerith to heal her. Cloud ran down the hall and brings Aerith in the room to heal the injured woman.  
  
Aerith suddenly stopped the Curaga spell, "I won't work..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.  
  
"For some odd reason Curaga isn't working... The only reason it wouldn't work is if the person doesn't want to be healed..."  
  
"But it doesn't make sense... Why wouldn't she want to be healed?"  
  
"Maybe it's because she's unconscious..." Aerith said as she began to leave the room, "I'm going to get some bandages... That tourniquet you made won't work much longer... I'll be right back..." Aerith rushed out of the room.  
  
"Ugh..." Cloud turned to see the woman had woken up shaking her head.  
  
Cloud walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you..." she said as she notice her arm, "Fuck..." she muttered as she touched her arm and looked at the blood seeping through the tourniquet.  
  
"Aerith is coming back with bandages to wrap that wound up... She'll try Curaga but last time it didn't work..." Cloud told her.  
  
"Curaga won't work... Magic has never worked with me..."  
  
"She's awake," Aerith said from the doorway carrying a first aid kit as she began to walk towards the woman, "What's your name?"  
  
The woman turned away, "That's none of your business, bitch..."  
  
"Alright... You don't have to tell me your name..." Aerith said as she unwrapped the tourniquet, "This may sting a little..." then Aerith used a potion on her arm but it didn't seem to help much, "Hm... This is a problem..." Aerith said as she wrapped her arm in clean bandages.  
  
"What is it, Aerith?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Her arm doesn't seem to heal like it should..."  
  
"It won't heal by using a potion," the woman spoke up, "My injuries only heal after some time... It'll be fine by tomorrow..." the woman tried to get up but was pushed back onto the bed by Cloud.  
  
"Your not leaving until your arm is better..." Cloud said sternly.  
  
"Why the fuck should I listen to you?!" the woman cursed but then she noticed that he had a huge sword on his back and she had no weapon, 'Even if I tried to leave I couldn't... But maybe this'll work to my advantage... I'll just play the helpless routine and then find where they keep their weapons so I'll be able to fight when I get off this fucking world...'  
  
"Alright... I'll stay if you insist, spikey," the woman said as she lay back, "G'night" then she added, grinning inwardly, 'Baka...'  
  
'She's up to something...' Cloud thought as he and Aerith left the guest room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Riku!" Amaya yelled running into the third district.  
  
Riku turned to see Amaya was running to him, "Can you just leave me alone?" he said in a cold tone to scare her away but it didn't exactly work.  
  
"I will... As soon as I apologize for how rude I was..." Amaya said as she lowered her head, "I shouldn't have tried to pry... Whatever happened is none of my business and if you wanted me to know about it you'd tell me yourself... Gomen nasai..." she said bowing her head.  
  
Riku was surprised. He didn't expect her to stay, "It's alright... You can stop apologizing..."  
  
Amaya lifted her head up and smiled, "Ok! I'll leave you alone now if that's what you really want..." she said about to leave the third district.  
  
"No..." Riku said, "I didn't actually want to be alone... I'm just so used to pushing people away... Most people would have left after I had been so cold to them..." he said as he sat down on the edge of the Lady and Tramp fountain.  
  
Amaya sat next to him, "I'm not afraid of this cold façade that you put up..." Amaya then turned to the fountain, "I just think something must have happened to make you act this way... Like whatever you're not telling me... Something that you think is unforgivable or something like that..." then she turned to Riku who seemed a little shocked that she had known what he thought, "Right?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah," Riku said as he gained back his composure.  
  
"Riku! Amaya!" a voice called from the entrance of the third district.  
  
Amaya and Riku turned to se that it was Kairi motioning them to come to the gummi ship. They complied and followed Kairi, Sora, and Vincent to the gummi ship.  
  
When they entered the gummi ship Amaya spoke up, "Now where should we go?"  
  
"Hollow Bastion," Sora answered, "We have some friends there and I bet they'd love to help us!"  
  
"Ok then..." Amaya said then turned to Clara, "To Hollow Bastion, Clara!"  
  
"Sure thing, ma'am," Clara answered as she plotted the course and pressed the warp button.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Squall! Cid!" a voice screamed as the man that was being called looked up.  
  
"Yuffie, for the last time, my name is-" but before Leon could finish his sentence Yuffie cut him off.  
  
"The Heartless are back!" Yuffie yelled as she pointed to the creatures behind her.  
  
Leon pulled out his gunblade, attacking some of the Heartless and Cid took out his spear helping Leon, "Yuffie! Go warn Cloud and Aerith! Hurry! Cid and I will hold them off!"  
  
Yuffie nodded and ran towards the library to find Cloud and Aerith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman suddenly woke up with a start, 'They're here... Kuso... I didn't think that they'd get here so quickly... I got to find they're weapons or I won't survive my next battle...' she thought bitterly, 'I wish I had my katana... If I had it... These pieces of scum wouldn't survive and wouldn't swallow any more worlds...'  
  
She got up and left the room searching for where they weapons were kept until she sensed a familiar presence and her eyes widen then a smirk formed on her face, 'It seems I'll be getting my wish... Someone has my katana and they have just arrived to deliver it to me...' she thought as she hurried through the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: @.@  
  
Ghost Girl: What's wrong with you?  
  
Glor: So many ~s and *s... Scenes switched SO many times... I almost got lost...  
  
Ghost Girl: Figures...  
  
Glor: :-P  
  
Ghost Girl: *glares and goes back to her grave*  
  
Glor: Sorry that this was a shorter then last time but I like cliffies!  
  
Ghost Girl: *mutters* I bet you lost inspiration...  
  
Glor: Did not! She lies... Ok... Now please review! I haven't gotten as many reviews as I thought I would but maybe I've been posting right before Fanfiction.net is down or something... Reviews are very appreciated! Bye- e!~ 


	6. The Aerial Aeon

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 6: The Aerial Aeon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so stop being bakas! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*- means dream sequence (nightmares in some cases) or memories.  
  
Glor: WAH!  
  
Ghost Girl: *covers ears* What is it!?  
  
Glor: *holds pocket chain in hands with the tag detached*  
  
Ghost Girl: So? You shouldn't have hit your friend with it!  
  
Glor: He was being a baka! And it was all I had in my reach...  
  
Ghost Girl: *shakes head*  
  
Glor: *ignores Ghost Girl* And to isis2k2, After I started this fic I pieced together everything about Kairi and went to sites and I know that Ansem actually is the one that sent her to the island... *sighs* But just pretend none of that happened... You could probably beat Kingdom Hearts and still not know too much about Kairi's past so it doesn't matter too much... And it is a fanfic and I'm the fan so it goes how I want it... On with the fic... (And I'll try and make the chappies longer cause I know my Author Notes take up most of the fic...)  
  
Ghost Girl: She forgot to thank Viper113... She gave her Vincent's age and and estimate of Cid's age. Viper113 said that Vincent is 27 and Cid is somewhere between 35 and 45.  
  
Glor: So in my fic it makes Vincent 30 and Cid about 45. Now on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is Hollow Bastion, huh?" Amaya said looking around the outside of the castle heading towards the enterence, "It's pretty nice..."  
  
"I didn't think that the last time I was here but it sorta is without the Heartless roaming around..." Sora said as he walked towards the front door and pushed the doors open.  
  
Above the group on the balcony of the entrance room, there was a fast human- shaped blur passing by overhead. No one had noticed the presence of the figure except Vincent and Riku.  
  
Riku had stopped and looked up to where the figure had been, 'Is it the Heartless?' Riku thought, 'No, it can't be... It's not a dark presence... It's harmless...'  
  
"Riku?"  
  
Riku shook his head and looked to the person who had said his name, "Sorry... Did you say something, Amaya?"  
  
"No... You just stopped for some odd..." Amaya said but stopped when she saw an outline of a person in the shadows, "...reason..." she finished.  
  
The figure stepped forward in the shadows and began to speak, "Hand it over..." the voice said with its left hand outstretched into the light.  
  
"Hand what over?" Sora answered as he took out his Oathkeeper Keyblade, "What do you want?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you... I was talking to her..." the voice said as it's outstretched hand pointed to Amaya, "Now hand over the katana or I shall take it by force..."  
  
Amaya looked down to the katana and kept both her hands gripped to it, "No... Your not getting it!" she said taking a few steps forward and moved into a fighting stance, "Try and take it by force! You won't take it from me!"  
  
The figure just laughed, "You can't even use the damned katana! But since you're going to be stubborn, I'll just take it by force..." the figured said as it moved out of the shadows for a split second and pulled the katana and it's sheathe from Amaya's waist then returned to the shadows.  
  
Amaya looked down to see the katana was gone, "How did you..."  
  
"Easily, imouto... I've always been faster then you... And you've never been able to handle a katana..."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean by imouto?" Amaya said with disbelief.  
  
Kairi stood in shock, "Leiko...?"  
  
The figure came out of the darkness, "Hello, Kairi, I didn't expect you to be with our pitiful excuse for a sister..." Leiko said as she attached the katana to her waist.  
  
Amaya glared at Leiko, "Why are you here anyway!? I thought that you were dead and all our conflicts had died with you when the Heartless came!" Amaya yelled.  
  
"Guess you're not that lucky, imouto..." Leiko said but then noticed the present of the Heartless surrounding them so she unsheathe her sword with her left hand, "The shadows are surrounding us... If any of you want to leave here alive I suggest you draw out your weapons..."  
  
"Huh?" Amaya then saw some Wyverns flying above ready to attack, "Thundaga!" she yelled as bolts of lightening destroyed the Wyverns but as they were destroyed more Heartless began to replace them.  
  
Leiko sighed, "For now we're going to work together to save our hearts from the shadows but once they're destroyed, you're going with them, imouto..." she said directing it towards Amaya.  
  
Heartless began multiply more but Leiko had performed a strike raid around the perimeter of the room destroying most of the flying Heartless. It was amazing how Leiko fought considering she wasn't using her right arm.  
  
Kairi cracked her whip and destroyed about three Wizards while Sora was destroying the Large Body Heartless that we're heading towards Kairi. Amaya, Riku, and Vincent had jumped up on the platform and had gotten onto the higher level of the entrance hall.  
  
"Blizzaga!" Amaya casted her spell freezing the enemies in front of her and the scythes from her armlets sliced though the remaining enemies that didn't fall to her first assault.  
  
Vincent had gone into his overdrive, Hellmasker, and used his chainsaw to slash through the enemies. Also, to the enemies that didn't get destroyed at first, fell into a slumber or was affected by another negative affect.  
  
While Riku fought off the Defender and Neo-Heartless type Heartless with his Oblivion Keyblade, he was amazed by Vincent's transformation.  
  
After a long while of fighting the group started to tire and the amount of Heartless hadn't decreased by much, "All of you! We're not doing much damage... For every one we kill atleast one more comes up! We gotta get outta here!" Leiko said as she fought a few more Heartless.  
  
Everyone agreed and all headed for the closest door to them. The lower level group ran into the Library from the downstairs entrance while the others went in through the upstairs entrance to the Library.  
  
Amaya saw that the Heartless we're beginning to get through the door, "Hope this works... AEROGA!" She yelled as she casted an Aeroga spell upon the whole Library so the Heartless couldn't get in.  
  
But in a matter of seconds after she had casted the spell, she had collapsed about to fall to the ground but a pair of strong arms caught her in time.  
  
"What's going on?" a voice said from behind Riku, Vincent, and the unconscious Amaya.  
  
Riku and Vincent turned to see young ninja standing there with a huge Shuriken resting on her shoulder, "Vincent? How did you get to this world?"  
  
"Long story..." Vincent replied and then motioned to the unconscious girl in Riku's arms, "But she needs to be laid down somewhere, Yuffie"  
  
"Oh!" Yuffie exclaimed as she noticed the girl and she cleared of the desk, "Lay her here..."  
  
Riku complied and laid Amaya on the desk, "I'll be right back... I'm pretty sure Aerith is in the Library so I'll get her to heal the girl," she said as she sprinted down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Those fucking shadows don't give up..." Leiko said as she dropped to the ground unceremoniously and sat cross-legged.  
  
"Shadows?" a voice asked from behind the group, "You don't mean the Heartless, do u?"  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked has he held up his Keyblade in the fighting position.  
  
"That voice sounds sorta familiar..." Kairi said as she tried to see whom the person was.  
  
The person came into sight, followed by another, "Aerith! Cloud!" Sora exclaimed as he lowered his Keyblade.  
  
Cloud looked over and saw Leiko, "Why did you leave your room? Although it doesn't surprise me... I knew you were up to something," Leiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you knew so much you shoulda strapped me down, baka,"  
  
"Leiko, how you know Aerith and Cloud?" Kairi asked her elder sister.  
  
"When I crashed landed on this world they tried to heal my wound..." Leiko said holding out her arm as the blood ran down it, "It didn't work very well, now did it?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't notice you were bleeding, Leiko! You shouldn't have been fighting!" Kairi said with concern as she tried a Curaga spell on Leiko.  
  
"Don't waste your time and magic power... Curaga won't work, just have to let heal on it's own, neesan," Leiko said with a sort of warmness that was the exact opposite of how she spoke to Amaya.  
  
"Aerith! Cloud!"  
  
Both Aerith and Cloud turned to see Yuffie running down the steps to them, "What's wrong Yuffie?" Cloud asked.  
  
"The Heartless are back!"  
  
"I coulda told you that..." Leiko muttered under her breath.  
  
Yuffie continued, " And Vincent's here and he has two other people with him one of which needs Aerith to heal her..."  
  
"Alright," Aerith answered as she followed Yuffie upstairs, "You guys should just stay down here. I'll come back to heal you guy right after I heal this person Yuffie's talking about..."  
  
The group complied and sat down on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nice to see you again Vincent," Aerith said as she got upstairs, " Where's the person that needs help?"  
  
"Over there, on the desk..." Vincent answered.  
  
Aerith walked over to the desk and sat in the chair, "She's fine... She just exhausted all her magic power in one shot... But why would she use so much magic power on one spell?"  
  
"She used Aeroga on the Library to keep the Heartless out before she collapsed..." Riku answered.  
  
"Wow... She's powerful..." Yuffie murmured.  
  
"Even though she used all her magic power to cast Aeroga to keep the Heartless out, I'm afraid it will wear off soon..." Aerith said and then something clicked in Yuffie's mind.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What is it, Yuffie?" Aerith asked the strickened ninja.  
  
"Cid and Squall are all alone in the waterways with the Heartless!" Yuffie exclaimed as she tried to get out of the Library but couldn't, "Why can't I get out?!"  
  
"It's because of the spell the girl used to keep to Heartless out... It may be keeping then but it also is keeping us in..." Aerith said.  
  
"The spell's gonna fade any time now so ready yourselves for battle..." Leiko said as she rewrapped her tourniquet tighter to keep any blood from flowing from her wound.  
  
After Leiko finished her sentence the door blew open and the Heartless began to fill the room. More of them started to gather around Amaya but Riku slashed them away, but Riku couldn't keep her safe forever.  
  
"Riku! Grab Amaya and get out of here!" Vincent yelled to him as he shot down a few more Heartless, "I'll distract the Heartless you were fighting so you can escape and get Amaya to a safe place,"  
  
Riku nodded reluctantly, "Ok, but everyone better come out alive," Riku told Vincent as he scooped Amaya into his arms.  
  
"They will..." Vincent then went into overdrive again but used his Chaos overdrive to distract all the Heartless, as he became a huge, winged demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okasan!"  
  
A eight-year-old girl with dark red hair and blue eyes ran to a woman dressed in a white Kimono that had blue and red rose designs on it, "What is it, Amaya-chan?"  
  
"Leiko left and took Otosan's katana with her! I told her not to go but she said something mean and left!" little Amaya said with a few tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, Amaya-chan... She'll be fine..." Amaya's mother said calmly as she wiped away the child's tears, "Go play with Kairi, ok, Amaya-chan?"  
  
"Yes, okasan!" the girl said as she ran off.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A teenage girl with short red hair and piercing green eyes looked up at the darkening sky to see a large black orb, "Leiko!"  
  
The teenager turned towards the direction from which the voice had screamed her name to see Amaya, "What do you want, imouto?" Leiko said coldly.  
  
"I can't find Kairi! And it's getting dark..." Amaya said but then noticed the dark orb in the sky, "What is that...?"  
  
Shadows began to emerge from the ground, "Go! Find Kairi and keep her safe!" Leiko yelled as she unsheathed her katana.  
  
Amaya nodded and ran to find her younger sister.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Kairi! Kairi, where are you!?" Amaya yelled as she ran along the beach that was lied next to the palace, 'This is her favorite place! She should be here...' Amaya thought a she ran down the dark beach.  
  
Thunder rumbled through the sky and it made Amaya look to the sky. She saw comets going across the sky. Along with the meteor shower she saw her sister among the comets in the sky, going to different worlds.  
  
"Kairi, No!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!" Amaya yelled as she sat up quickly and eyes wide open but she grasped her head in pain, "Ow!"  
  
Amaya felt herself being pushed gently back down by someone, "You shouldn't sit up so suddenly... Or yell for that matter... The Heartless will find us we're too loud..." a voice said softly.  
  
Amaya moaned and looked towards where the voice came from, "Is that you Riku...?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Amaya," Riku answered, "Now you should rest then we can get moving so we can help the others..."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Fighting the Heartless,"  
  
"What!? Then why aren't we helping!?" Amaya yelled.  
  
"Hush, they'll be fine... Vincent wanted me to keep you safe and let you rest then we can go back and help..."  
  
"I'm not tired... I'm fine..." Amaya said as she tried to get up but winced in pain and lie back down.  
  
"You're not fine, just rest, everyone will be fine," Riku said comfortingly.  
  
Amaya sighed, "Alright... I'll rest..."  
  
"Good"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We can't keep this up this up much longer, Cid," Leon said as he fought of the Heartless.  
  
"What I'd like to know is how they got so fuckin' strong from the last time!" Cid said fighting off the Heartless to but not faring too well.  
  
Cid wasn't young anymore so fighting off Heartless wasn't easy especially considering how strong they had gotten. Soon Cid fell to the Heartless. When a Heartless was about to swallow Cid's heart the Heartless was slashed to ribbons by a huge claw.  
  
Cid looked up to see a huge winged demon had saved him but he wasn't afraid of the demon, as most would be, "Vincent!?"  
  
The demon nodded and killed off the rest of the Heartless in the Waterway. After he finished Vincent promptly collapsed in his human state.  
  
"Vincent! Are you alright?" Yuffie yelled running over to the fallen gunman followed by Aerith.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's just unconscious from fighting off so many Heartless in his overdrive form but it'd be a good idea if we could get him somewhere to rest..." Aerith said but was interrupted by some coughs and a voice.  
  
"I'll be fine..." Vincent said sitting up with a few coughs, "We all should get to where the Keyhole is and meet Amaya and Riku there..."  
  
As everyone agreed with Vincent, Cloud noticed Leiko was struggling to stay standing up. Cloud walked over to her and draped her arm of his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Leiko yelled as she pushed Cloud away and fell out of his grasp.  
  
"I'm trying to help you, Leiko. You've lost so much blood that you can't even walk by yourself," Cloud said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't need help, spikey!" Leiko stated but Cloud had started walking ahead of the others to the Grand Hall and Leiko started kicking and pounding her fists on his back, "Are you listening to me!?"  
  
Cloud just kept walking ignoring Leiko's kicking, fists, and complaints. Leiko then stopped kicking and pounding. She saw that in her state it was futile to fight.  
  
'Damn him...' Leiko cursed to herself, "I hate you!"  
  
Cloud just smirked and kept going.  
  
Vincent laughed a bit, "That Leiko is more stubborn then her sister and it looks like Cloud hasn't changed a bit..." He said as Aerith helped him walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.  
  
"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear," Riku stated calmly.  
  
"You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Not a chance. My heart's too strong,"  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance," Riku then created a shadow Sora, "You can go see your friends now," Riku said as an invisible hatch opened and caused Sora to fall into the Hold.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The scene changed with a bright light from a pirate ship to the front of a castle surrounded by rocks and rising waterfalls.  
  
"Stop!" Sora yelled to Riku.  
  
"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you" Riku said.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
Riku continued, "But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.  
  
"Let the Keyblade choose...its true master," Riku said holding out his hand the Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hand and materialized into Riku's hand.  
  
"Huh?" Donald questioned.  
  
Goofy followed, "What!?"  
  
"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world," Riku said pleased examining the Keyblade.  
  
"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora exclaimed angrily.  
  
"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this," Riku tossed a wooden sword to the ground next to Sora and left. Sora knelt to the ground in disappointment.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Another bright light revealed a hall inside of the castle. Riku has transformed into a more powerful form.  
  
"The darkness will destroy you," Riku said confidentially.  
  
"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" Sora told to Riku.  
  
"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Another bright light flashed changing the scene again. Now Riku is running after Sora defeated him in the entrance hall.  
  
"Why? It was mine," Riku said to himself.  
  
While Riku ran a voice is heard, "Know this," Then the source of the voice appears as a hooded man, "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade"  
  
"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" Riku asked angrily.  
  
"For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunger deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger,"  
  
"What should I do?" Riku looked down as he questioned himself.  
  
"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself," the hooded man out stretched his arms and a blue glow surrounded Riku, giving him more power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's eyes shot open and he looked around the room. He saw Amaya lying down with her hands behind her head. Her head was turned to Riku who was in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Are you ok, Riku? You seemed to be having a nightmare..." Amaya stated worriedly.  
  
'I wish it were all a just a nightmare... But it happened... And it just won't stop replaying in my head...' Riku thought then answered Amaya in his normal calm and collected manner, "It was nothing... Don't worry about it,"  
  
Amaya didn't believe him but felt that she shouldn't push the subject, "Alright... Whatever you say Riku..." Amaya answered as she began to get up, "I'm feeling better... We should get going before the others send a search party"  
  
Riku nodded in agreement and helped Amaya out of the room. Once outside the bedroom Heartless began to appear. Riku took out his Keyblade and prepared to fight.  
  
"Amaya, go ahead! I'll take care of these," Riku told her as he charged towards the Heartless.  
  
Amaya wouldn't move, "I'm staying, Stopga!" the Heartless froze in place, "Riku, you can destroy them while they're frozen!"  
  
Riku nodded and used multiple Sonic Blade attacks in a row, destroying the Heartless blocking their path.  
  
But only a few second after those Heartless were defeated, 2 times the amount appeared. They were all just Shadow Heartless but their power seemed to have increased exponentially from the ones that Riku had first seen on Destiny Island.  
  
"How...?" Amaya questioned as she got backed into a wall, "I don't get how they can come back twice as many as before!"  
  
'This makes no sense... Unless, someone is controlling them...' Riku thought.  
  
/Your right Riku/ a voice said among the Heartless.  
  
Riku looked around searching for the source of the voice and he saw a hooded figure. With one wave of the hooded figure's hand the Heartless disappeared.  
  
Amaya was amazed, "Wow! You must be real strong to have done that!" Amaya exclaimed as she walked over to the figure.  
  
"Amaya! Stay away from him!" Riku yelled as he got in front of Amaya with his arms outstretched and glaring at the hooded figure.  
  
"Ah, so you remember me Riku," the hooded figure said as he removed his hood revealing his long silver hair, tan skin, and his piercing cat-like eyes.  
  
"How could I forget a bastard like you?" Riku said angrily.  
  
"Riku? He defeated those Heartless, he can't be that bad..." Amaya said as she walked over to man, "Thank you... Um... Who are you?"  
  
"Amaya, stay away from him!" Riku shouted.  
  
Amaya turned to Riku and gave him a questioning look. But when she had her back turned to the man he stuck her down with the hilt of something and whispered, "Your so naïve, princess,"  
  
Amaya slammed into a wall only half-conscious as a something fell out her pocket. Riku looked back at Amaya and then looked back to the man, "Damn you, Ansem!"  
  
Ansem smirked and began to walk over to Amaya but Riku blocked the way, "You're not going to hurt her again!" Riku said taking out the Oblivion Keyblade.  
  
"Hm... Now you've gotten a Keyblade. Bravo, but it will do nothing against me," Ansem said with a smirk.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Riku charged at Ansem but went right through him, 'How...?'  
  
"I thought you would be able to tell..." Ansem turned to Riku, "I'm non- existent in this world, I am a mere shell of my former self... It is quite the dilemma... But a dilemma easily overcome with the power of the three purest souls and this girl is one of them"  
  
"You're not... getting to Amaya... without getting... through me first..." Riku said slowly as he got up and prepared to slice Ansem in half.  
  
Ansem laughed, "It is futile. You're Keyblade alone shall not stop me,"  
  
Riku glared and tried slashing at him but his slashes went right through him, "You're a foolish one, Riku," Ansem said as he took out a sword.  
  
Amaya watched from the corner, 'Riku... I want to help... But I can't stand...' then Amaya noticed the stone that the Fairy Godmother had given her, 'Maybe...if I cast a defense spell on the stone...it might help Riku... Worth a try...' Amaya then casted the spell quietly, "Aeroga,"  
  
The stone began to glow and strange multicolored light appeared under Amaya. Four circles huge circles on each side of her with a different sign in each circle. Suddenly the light brightened filling the area where Amaya sat. Then cloud appeared above her and a huge winged beast came landing in font of Amaya. And all of a sudden Amaya was compelled to get up and pet the beast.  
  
"Valefor... Please help, Riku..." Amaya said in a sort of trance.  
  
Riku was taken aback by the aeon's entrance but felt gentleness and knew it was here to help him. Valefor flew to Riku's side and screeched at Ansem.  
  
"An aeon... Very resourceful girl you are..." Ansem said to Amaya, "I will seize you another time, farewell," Ansem then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Riku gave relieved sigh and then ran over to Amaya, "Amaya, are you alright?"  
  
Amaya nodded and walked over to Valefor, "Thank you, Valefor," Amaya hugged Valefor, "Valefor can you fly carrying me and Riku?" she asked the aeon.  
  
Valefor screeched then nodded. He bent down so Riku and Amaya could climb on, "C'mon, Riku, get on!" Amaya said as she climbed and outstretched a hand to him.  
  
Riku nodded and took her hand. When they were both ready Valefor took off down the hall towards the Grand Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora raised his Keyblade in front of the keyhole to lock the world but nothing happened, "Huh?" Sora lowered his Keyblade and examined it.  
  
"Sora? Why won't it work?" Kairi asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"I dunno, Kairi"  
  
"Maybe you need the other boy with the Keyblade as well to close the keyholes now," Vincent stated sitting on the steps.  
  
"Vincent's probably right, kid," Cid added.  
  
"Where are they? Shouldn't they be here?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Something must be wrong..." Aerith said as she healed some of the others wounds.  
  
Leiko, who had been silent for a while spoke up, "Something's coming... Something big..." she said with her eyes closed as she sat leaning against a wall.  
  
Leon and Cloud had their hands on the hilt of their weapons. Soon the Grand Hall doors flew open and a winged beast with rings hanging from the curved horn type things on the beast right side. The beast was peach, purple, red and orange.  
  
"A Heartless?" Leon asked Cloud.  
  
"Dunno... It seems tamed," Cloud answered.  
  
The aeon flew to the platform and landed. He bent down and let his two passengers off his back.  
  
Amaya hopped off Valefor and hugged him, "Thanks, Valefor," Amaya said to the aeon and it screeched happily.  
  
Riku got off of Valefor too and thanked the aeon silently, "What is that?" Sora asked walking up to Valefor.  
  
"He's an aeon... I used Aeroga on that stone that the Fairy Godmother gave me and it summoned Valefor..." then Amaya turned to Valefor, "Right, Valefor?"  
  
Valefor screeched meaning yes, "Sorry to interrupt but we need Riku to help Sora close the Keyhole now," Leon said.  
  
"Oh yeah! C'mon, Riku, let's seal this world," Sora exclaimed as he pulled Riku to the keyhole.  
  
Riku stumbled a little and then summoned his Keyblade. Sora and Riku held their Keyblades high and then a locking sound was heard.  
  
All the Heartless in Hollow Bastion disappeared, never to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Done! And it's 14 pages!  
  
Ghost Girl: *rolls eyes*  
  
Glor: *ignores Ghost Girl* Well... Finally! Must get them out of Hollow Bastion! Now it's fan choice! Suggest an anime, manga, video game, or Disney world you would like the group to visit in the upcoming chapters! I've made plans for them to definitely go to Final Fantasy X world, Inuyasha world, and Yu Yu Hakusho world... If there's any other world you want, suggest them in a review! I was even thinking of them going to my world... My world being my summer camp since I haven't started High School yet... (Teacher strikes; they're a beautiful thing).  
  
Ghost Girl: *sighs* *twitches* Please review... *gags* I hate you, Gloria!  
  
Glor: Ooo! *adds Ghost Girl to list of people who hate her* Heheh... As Ghost Girl said, please review! And I hope this chappie satisfied you reviewers! Bye-e!~ 


	7. Garden

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 7: Garden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. It's a damn shame... I wanna own Riku!!  
  
Riku: -_-;;  
  
Glor: *pouts* You don't wanna be own be me?  
  
Riku: I'm not owned by anyone.  
  
Glor: You are too owned; Square Enix owns you. *shows Riku the copyright papers that Square Enix has for Riku*  
  
Riku: *leaves*  
  
Glor: Hey! Come back here! *runs after him*  
  
Ghost Girl: What bakara...  
  
Riku & Glor: I'm not stupid!!  
  
Ghost Girl: *mutters* Coulda fooled me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the keyhole was closed Riku put away his Keyblade and walked away from the others without a word. Sora noticed, "Riku? Did something happen when we split up?"  
  
Riku turned to face Sora, "He's alive," is all that Riku said.  
  
"Huh? Who's alive?" Sora asked.  
  
"Some hooded guy destroyed these Heartless that were attacking us with one wave his hand. When he took of the hood he had long silver hair, tan skin, and gold eyes..." Amaya said behind Sora, "And then he attacked me when I tried to thank him... I think he said his name was Ansem..."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock except for Leiko, "What's the big fucking deal?"  
  
Kairi turned to her elder sister, "Leiko, Ansem is the creator of the Heartless and we all thought Sora had destroyed him,"  
  
"Hmph, it's just one more enemy to kill..." Leiko muttered with her arms crossed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aerith's P.O.V.  
  
Silence.  
  
We had started walking to the main entrence to see off Sora and the others. As we walk I begin to feel faint. 'It's nothing,' I tell myself but soon I stop walking and collapse. I heard my friends call my name but I soon fell into unconciousness.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I'm alone, "What happened...?" I say aloud.  
  
My voice echoes around me and hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see a figure emerging from the shadows. My eyes widen to see Sephiroth emerge. He walks towards me but it's as if he doesn't see me. I can't move; the mere sight of seeing him alive freezes me in place. He keeps walking and he passes right through me.  
  
It's like I'm not real.  
  
I turn around to see Cloud and...me?! How can that be? I'm standing right here so how am I there? Maybe this is a premonition of things to come. I watch the scene. Cloud was holding me and leaned into a kiss. He hadn't noticed Sephiroth coming. Sephiroth had unsheathed his Masasune.  
  
"Cloud! Watch out!" I yell out but he can't hear me.  
  
"Goodbye, Cloud Strife," Sephiroth said as he stabbed his weapon right through Cloud and my stomachs.  
  
I wince and look down to see I am bleeding profusely, like the sword had gone through me. I fall to my knees and grasp my stomach in pain. Suddenly there's a white light and I'm surrounded by it. The pain is gone, so is Sephiroth. I look up to see myself, but this time it seemed as my presence was known.  
  
"Aerith, I've sent you this premonition to stop Sephiroth from killing Cloud... We are fated to be apart from him... If you stay away from him for now he shall be alive in your future..." she said.  
  
I blink, "You mean his death will be prevented?" I ask my future self.  
  
She nods, "Yes... Please, separate from him now while you have time... And tell him to protect the elder princess or this premonition will become a realty," my other self said as she began to fade away.  
  
"You mean, Leiko? Wait!" I yell in vain as I begin to regain consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Aerith... Aerith, wake up, please," Cloud begged as he gently shook Aerith.  
  
Aerith moaned, opening her eyes slowly, "Cloud?" she whipered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Aerith... Are you ok?"  
  
Aerith shook her head, 'Was that all true...?' Aerith asked herself and then pushed away from Cloud, 'It's too horrible. I can't take the chance that it's not true...'  
  
"Aerith...?"  
  
"I'm ok, Cloud," she smiled as she got up, "Don't worry about me,"  
  
Cloud gave her a questioning looking, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, Cloud,"  
  
"Aerith, you had us all worried," Yuffie spoke up, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just a little faint... I should have spoke up earlier," Aerith lied.  
  
"Alright..." Yuffie said doubtfully as the group walked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry, but I forgot to mention; overlook that FFVII & FFVIII characters in Kingdom Hearts said that Hollow Bastion was their childhood home. I want the group to go to FFVII & FFVIII worlds but it would get a lil complicated if they're not from those worlds. And in Kingdom Hearts there are hints that say Kairi is from Hollow Bastion. Overlook that too for this fic. And only Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town were unlocked. And Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka never were on Destiny Island. Sorry if that that confuses you. Also FFVII world will be called Midgar and FFVIII world will be called Garden.)  
  
Amaya's P.O.V.  
  
Grrr... This silence is so annoying! Someone! Anyone! Say something! I wouldn't even mind Riku or Vincent starting a conversation! 'Finally' I thought as we reached my gummi ship, "If you guys want, you can come with us to other worlds, this world is safe now,"  
  
I turned to the others, waiting for an answer. After a minute or so, Leon spoke up, "I'm coming," he said as walked into my gummi ship.  
  
He looked like he was deep in thought, like something was nagging him in the back of his mind. I shook the thought away, "Anyone else?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Hey, if we go, can we visit our worlds...?" Yuffie asked Amaya.  
  
"Sure, we have to make sure your friends are ok, right?" Amaya answered with a smile, "Plus I wanna meet the other people of AVALANCHE that Vincent told me about!"  
  
"I'm going then! Cloud you comin'?" Yuffie said as she ran to the gummi ship.  
  
Aerith nudged Cloud and whispered to him, "Go,"  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked whispered.  
  
Aerith casted her eyes down, "No... I can't with you... Please go... Keep Sora and the others safe..." she whispered as she walked back towards the castle with a lone tear streaming down her face.  
  
"Hey, sorry little queen, but it seems that Aerith won't be joining this trip so someone has to stay and keep her safe since Cloud is going with you," Vincent said as he followed Aerith back to the castle.  
  
"I'm not little! I'm 15, so stop treating me like a child!" Amaya yelled as Vincent walked away wearing a small smirk, "Hmph," Amaya crossed her arms, pouting.  
  
"You are acting childish," Riku said as he passed by Amaya on his way to the gummi ship.  
  
Amaya turned and glared at Riku's retreating figure, 'I'm not childish... Am I?'  
  
Leiko boarded the gummi ship nonchalantly as Sora and Cid followed; Kairi stayed behind, "Amaya? Riku didn't mean it... He was just...taking a cheap shot because he's mad about Ansem being alive... He has all right too be mad but he had no right to say that. I'm going to tell him that," Kairi said as she began to walk into the gummi ship.  
  
"No, he was right... I am acting childish... I should be acting more responsible..." Amaya smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine,"  
  
"Ok..." Kairi hesitated as she entered the gummi ship.  
  
Amaya sighed inwardly, 'Everything will be fine... I just have to act more mature...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall A.K.A. Leon's P.O.V.  
  
'Rinoa... I haven't thought of her in so long... I've been preoccupied by the Heartless and I didn't even think if she was safe... What's wrong with me...? ...Rinoa, I want hear your voice again...'  
  
"Amaya," I say in a strong voice as we prepare to leave Hallow Bastion.  
  
Amaya turned to me, "Hm?"  
  
"If possible, can you set a course for Garden?"  
  
"Sure," she answered as she turned to the pilot, "You heard him, Clara, set a course for Garden!"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Hey, Squall,"  
  
I turn to Yuffie, "It's Leon..." I say stubbornly, 'Not that it matters...'  
  
Yuffie gives an exasperated sigh, "Ok, 'Leon', is Garden your home?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Do you have anyone there you searching for you?" she asked.  
  
'Yeah, probably all of Balamb Garden is wondering where "the commander" went...' I thought, "Probably,"  
  
Yuffie shook her head, "Why don't you say anything that's more then two words!? It's annoying,"  
  
A smile almost creeps onto my face, almost, "Whatever,"  
  
"Ugh! You're like talking to a wall!" Yuffie said as she walked over to talk to Cid.  
  
I shake my head, 'Even if I had answered, she wouldn't have understood,' I sigh inwardly, 'Rinoa... I'm coming...'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I'll be here..."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I'll be 'waiting'...here..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll be waiting...for you...so... If you come here... You'll find me. I promise."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Squall!" the girl yelled out as she woke up drenched in a cold sweat in a flower field.  
  
The girl buried her head in her hands a sobbed, 'Just another dream... He said he'd be here... He 'promised'!' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Rinoa,"  
  
"Go away, Seifer... I wanna be alone..." Rinoa muttered.  
  
"You can't keep waiting for puberty boy. You gotta face the reality he may not come back-"  
  
"He will," Rinoa said strongly cutting off Seifer and she looked up, "And don't call him 'puberty boy', he has a name and it's Squall!"  
  
Seifer sighed. Every since he had rejoined Garden, he could tell that Rinoa wasn't the same cheerful person she was when they shared that summer together, 'Squall, you better come back... Not only for your own good but Rinoa's too...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa's P.O.V.  
  
Seifer sighed and left me to sit alone in peace. Everyone must have been desperate to send Seifer to bring me inside... I sigh and start to drift off and on from sleep. Before I can drift completely into an uneasy slumber, I hear an engine. It sort of sounds like Ragnarok but, Ragnarok is parked behind me. I look behind to make sure and Ragnarok hadn't moved. 'So where is that sound coming from?'  
  
All off a sudden the sound stops with a loud thud like someone had almost crash-landed. I shake my head, 'I must be hearing things now...'  
  
Then I hear foot steps and the sound of a keychain, 'It must be Seifer again... I must look pathetic...'  
  
"Seifer, I told you already, I'm staying here... Even if Squall doesn't come..." I said choking on my last sentence.  
  
'No insults? No witty remarks?' I turn around expecting to see Seifer but what I see is...  
  
"Squall!" I leap up and wrap my arms around his neck as tears stream down my neck.  
  
He tensed for a second and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close. I missed him so much, being in his arms. I was beginning to get scared that I'd forget how being in his arms feels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Sorry for not updating... You know... School? That evil place? I got all honors classes...  
  
Ghost Girl: How in Hell did that happen!?  
  
Glor: *shrugs* Fluke?  
  
Ghost Girl: MAJOR fluke!  
  
Glor: *pouts* Not major fluke... I deserve some honors classes...  
  
Ghost Girl: No you don't... You failed your Biology test! Only THREE people failed and you were one of 'em!  
  
Glor: I never liked science... And I didn't study! If would have studied I would have gotten higher grade!  
  
Ghost Girl: You never study!  
  
Glor: Hmph! I never needed to!  
  
Ghost Girl: Whatever... *goes back to Hell*  
  
Glor: Good riddence... I might have to concentrate on studying Biology a lil more so I don't fail, so the next chappie might be a little delayed... Please review and tell me if there's anything in particular you wanna see in FFVIII world or any other worlds! And by the way, I might have Trigun, Rurouni Kenshin, and maybe Blue Gender... The last one depends if I can think of anything... If you got ideas, I'll gladly hear you out! 


	8. Appearances Deceive

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 8: Appearances Deceive  
  
Disclaimer: *insert disclaimer* If you've read the last 7 chapters... You should know what belongs here...  
  
Glor: YAY! This story has gotten passed the sixth chapter! That's when my stories usually die! I'm on my eighth chappie! This amazering!  
  
Ghost Girl: *destroys the "another dead fic" party banner* Dammit...  
  
Glor: *grins* Your plans have been foiled! And readers are happy!  
  
Ghost Girl: And they gotta be on drugs... -.-;;;  
  
Glor: *hits Ghost Girl upside the head* Don't insult my readers!  
  
Ghost Girl: Whatever... *leaves*  
  
Glor: Oh by the way... I can't get passed the second disk on FFVII because my characters won't come out to fight the monsters, so the FFVII characters might have been or might be OOC, if they are, tell me cause I wanna fix it... And also sorries to Yuffie/Leon fans (although I do like the coupling)... I'm a Rinoa/Squall fan... I've been playing FFVIII and the space scene was just so kawaii and he did say he was falling for her and all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
As Squall and Rinoa are reunited outside in the flower field, they were being watched from inside the gummi ship, "Aww... I didn't know Squall had someone waiting for him... Kawaii..." Amaya said dreamily as she watched the scene from a porthole window.  
  
"Lemme see!" Yuffie said as she shoved Amaya away from the small window and peeked out, 'Squall... Why didn't you tell us...? Or me?' Yuffie thought as she felt a slight twinge of hurt in heart.  
  
Amaya dusted herself off and glared at Yuffie, preparing a spell to cast on her, 'Wait... It'd be childish if I attacked for pushing me...' Amaya sighed inwardly as she sat down in a seat and looked over at Riku, 'Why is it that what he said won't go away... It's like it's engraved in my brain and it's annoying!'  
  
Yuffie watched the scene progress outside as Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and he pulled her close to him. Yuffie looked away, 'I can't take this... What's wrong with me? When did I start have feelings for him...? This hurts... Too much... I need to be alone...' Yuffie thought as she left the gummi ship.  
  
"Yuffie?" Kairi said as she tried to stop Yuffie from leaving, "Hey, where are you going? Wa-" Cloud put his hand on Kairi's shoulder.  
  
"Let her go," Cloud said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuffie runs through the flower field and ends up on a beach. She stops to catch her breath but falls to her knees crying, 'I'm such fool... Crying over someone I thought I had... Maybe if I wouldn't have annoyed him so much, I might have had a chance...' Yuffie thought as she sobbed into her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" a voice said behind Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie wiped her eyes and looked up to the blonde man who the voice belonged to, "Are you going to answer?" he asked.  
  
Yuffie glared through her teary eyes and stood up but fell forward. The man caught her and looked at her limp body, 'Hm... Guess I should bring her back to Ragnarok...' he thought as he put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, 'Could this night get any better,' he thought sarcastically as he walked down the beach towards Ragnarok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A brunette haired young women leans against the window of the Ragnarok staring out towards the flower field, "What are ya lookin' at, Sefie?"  
  
The woman turned to the man, "Nothin', Irvy... It looks like someone is out there with Rin..."  
  
"Really? Who?" Irvine asked looking out the window beside her.  
  
"Hm... Dunno, but it looks like they're hugging..."  
  
"Maybe Seifer got through to her...?"  
  
"I didn't," a voice said from behind.  
  
Selphie and Irvine turned to see Seifer holding Yuffie, "Then who is it?" Selphie wondered as she looked out the window straining to see the person with Rinoa.  
  
Irvine noticed the woman in Seifer's arms, "Ooh, who's this pretty lil lady?"  
  
"Don't know," Seifer answered as he laid her in a chair, "I found her crying on the beach and then she collapsed,"  
  
"Hm... Wonder who she could be... And with such skimpy clothes..." Irvine said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Selphie turned around and whapped Irvine upside the head, "Irvine!"  
  
"Ow... Sorry, Selphie..." Irvine said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Who's out there with Rinoa?" Seifer asked as he looked out the window.  
  
"We thought it was you... But since it's not, we don't know..." Selphie answered.  
  
Seifer peered out further and saw the glimmer of Squall's gunblade and smirked, 'He came back... Squall, you better not leave her again, she was miserable enough when you were gone once... She can't go through that pain again,' Seifer thought as he began to leave the room.  
  
"Heeey! Seifer, why are you smirking? Do you know who's out there?" Selphie shrieked and ran over to Seifer to look him straight in the face, "You do know! Who is it!?"  
  
"Who else? It's puberty boy," Seifer answered, still smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Squall... I've missed you so much... I've been waiting out here in the flower field... Waiting for you..." Rinoa said happily snuggling into his chest.  
  
Squall smiled, "...I missed you, too..."  
  
At those words Rinoa's eyes lit up as her smile grew, "Squall..." then she whispered, "I love you..."  
  
Squall's eyes widened and he looked down at her, "I..." he said and gained more confidence, "I love you, too, Rinoa..."  
  
Rinoa's smile couldn't grow any more, "Oh, Squall..." Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck, kissing him softly as he kissed back.  
  
A whistle and a 'Whoo-hoo!' were heard from behind the kissing couple. Rinoa and Squall parted to see a smiling Irvine and an overly excited Selphie, "Finally!" Irvine and Selphie said in unison.  
  
Rinoa smiled as Squall sauntered over to Irvine, "What do you mean 'Finally'?"  
  
"Duh! We've all been waiting for you to come back and profess your love to Rinoa!" Selphie said as if it was so very obvious.  
  
"Congrats, man! You two should be very happy together!" Irvine said with a hit on the back and a suggestive wink.  
  
"Right... Whatever" Squall said in his monotone voice as Rinoa began to giggle as Selphie and Irvine joined her. Squall shook his head, 'Can't believe I missed these knuckleheads... But I did... Especially, Rinoa,' Squall thought as he joined in their laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the gummi ship, the group decided to get some sleep and go see where Squall and ran of to in the morning considering they were both skilled fighters that could take care of themselves if something were to happen. Almost everyone was asleep except for a pair of teens.  
  
Amaya was lying in one of the bedrooms she had forgotten to mention to the others before they dozed off, trying to sleep only to find her attempts futile. She sighed, rolling off the bed to her feet, and strolled over to the door, peeking out. She saw Clara's head lying on the controls, Sora and Kairi leaning on each other on one couch, Leiko sitting in the corner on the floor leaning against a wall, and Cloud sitting on the couch with his head tilted to the side leaning on a wall for support.  
  
'One, two, three, four, five,' Amaya counted each person, 'six including me and seven and eight for Leon and Yuffie... Who's missing?'  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice said from the shadows making Amaya jump.  
  
"Riku!" Amaya whispered loudly turning to Riku, "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"Can't," Riku said curtly leaning against the doorway to the cabin, running his hand through his tousled silver hair, "What's your excuse?"  
  
"Neither could I... I just keep thinking about that Ansem guy... I wonder why he left when I summoned the aeon... If the Keyblade couldn't harm him, how could an aeon?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe the magic repels him..." Riku offered.  
  
"Maybe... But if he was SO powerful, I don't think it would have phased him..."  
  
"He might not have all his power, when Sora last fought him, he exposed him to the light... It had to have weakened him a great deal, if not, we're in deep trouble..."  
  
"Yeah" Amaya sighed and then the sigh turned into yawn.  
  
"You should get some sleep..." Riku said as she yawned.  
  
Amaya nodded and started to walk to her room but stopped, looking over her shoulder, "Thanks for calming my nerves, Riku... I think I can get to sleep now..." Amaya said with a smile.  
  
"No problem" Riku smiled slightly as they both went they're separate ways, her to her bed and Riku to the room left on the couch Cloud sleeping on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I absolutely loathe this!" a voice bellowed though catacombs of the newly restored Hellmouth crater.  
  
"You wanted a world with a place that no one would suspect that you were around and you got it!" a petite blonde 22 year old woman yelled to the angry silver-haired man as her form shifted from a petite blonde woman to a peroxide blonde vampire in leather, "Don't get your knickers in a twist jus' 'cause you bollixed up getting Hollow Bastion back under your high n' mighty rule!" the British accent clear in his voice.  
  
Ansem ignored the sarcastic comments, "Has the queen fallen under our control like her king, yet?"  
  
"'Course! Why wouldn't she be? Her powers that stopped it before are bloody useless on the Hellmouth!" the vampire said crossing his arms as he switched into the form of a raven haired vampire, "It's perfect, Miss Edith and the stars told me so" she said in her accented voice.  
  
"Could you stay in one form for once!" Ansem yelled.  
  
She switched again only to be a curly haired blonde hell god, "Nah, this is to much fun, and plus, if you had THIS many forms to choose from you'd keep changing too. And the selection just gets bigger with all the people those Heartless kill!"  
  
"Why did I agree to work with the likes of you?" Ansem muttered.  
  
Switching her form, yet again, to the petite blonde she first appeared as, "Because of the power, I have it, you don't," she shrugged, "Then there is also the fact that I've been incorporeal some time before you and now you are too, so we might as well help each other become corporeal so you get your door to eternal darkness and all that, and I can open the Hellmouth hear in good ol'e Sunnyhell and killing all the slayers, can't forget that, oh, of course, and revenge on her," the woman said signifying the body she was currently in, then switching to the bleach blonde vampire, "and him," he finished with the smirk that the vampire was so well known for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beep, beep, beep!  
  
A hand reached out from under the covers hitting the alarm, which read 7:25am, as Amaya fell out of bed with thump.  
  
"Ow..." Amaya said rubbing her head and getting to her feet. She went into her closet changing into a new outfit. She slipped her shoes and ran into the kitchen, planning to make breakfast for the others but she bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Riku" Amaya apologized as she took out some pots and pans.  
  
"Need help?" Riku said as he saw Amaya balancing too many pots and pans.  
  
"No..." Amaya said as she fell backwards almost dropping the pots and pans to the ground if it weren't for a pair of strong arms around her waist catching her fall.  
  
Amaya blushed, "Thanks..."  
  
Riku nodded and took some of the pots from Amaya, "I don't think you need all this to cook breakfast,"  
  
Amaya put some of the pans away, "Yeah, I guess not..." she said, embarrassed, "Maybe I should just go the easy way and give them fruit and cereal?"  
  
"That might be a good idea," Riku said as he put the pots and pans away and took out the bowls and cups from a cabinet.  
  
Amaya went to the refrigerator pulling out some bananas, apples, and pomegranates along with milk and orange juice. As Riku set up the bowls and glasses, Amaya took out several cereal boxes placing them in the middle of the table with the fruit and drinks. After a few minutes the table was completely set and ready.  
  
Amaya stepped away from the table and looked at it, "Wow, we did good, Riku, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah" Riku said after looking the table once over, "They'll like it, Amaya"  
  
She smiled and then turned to the door, "Guys! Breakfast!"  
  
Sora's head perked up, "Breakfast! Where?" he said as he fell off the couch with Kairi falling along with him.  
  
Kairi lifted herself up, holding her head, "Sora..." she moaned, "Why do you always think with your stomach..."  
  
"Heheh..." Sora chuckled nervously rubbing the back of is neck, "I guess my stomach is more awake then my brain this morning..."  
  
Kairi pulled herself up and helped Sora up, "Isn't it always?" she joked.  
  
"Hey! Is not!" Sora said in mock anger.  
  
Kairi giggled, "I was just kidding, Sora"  
  
Amaya cleared her throat causing Sora and Kairi to turn around, "Sorry to interrupt your flirting but breakfast waiting"  
  
"We weren't flirting!" Kairi and Sora said in unison as they blushed.  
  
Amaya rolled her eyes as she nudged Clara awake, "Yeah... Right..." Amaya said as she walked over to Cloud and Leiko, "Wake up you two! Breakfast is ready"  
  
Leiko's eyes shot open abruptly causing Amaya to jump in surprise, "I heard you the first time, imouto," Leiko said as she lifted herself up with her sword and stretched out her arms.  
  
While Leiko had pulled herself up, Cloud had gotten up and headed to the kitchen with Sora and Kairi. Clara had gotten out of the pilot's seat and slowly trudged to the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Amaya and Leiko walked in after her as they all took seats at the table and began to pour cereal into their bowls and juice into cups.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A moan escaped Yuffie's lips as she sat up. Her head pounded as she tried to figure out where she was. "Augh..." she groaned, "Where the hell am I..."  
  
"On the Ragnarok" a mysterious yet familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
Yuffie turned to see a familiar face that matched up with the voice, "Squall!" she exclaimed as jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Squall was surprised at her reaction, "Hey, Yuffie... Seifer said he found you crying on the beach, what's wrong?"  
  
Yuffie looked down, "It's nothing..." then she remembered something that made her angry, "Why didn't you tell me about your 'girlfriend'?" she said with her voice tinged with jealousy but she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Rinoa? She wasn't my girlfriend..." Squall said slowly.  
  
Yuffie raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And now she is then..." she said sadly.  
  
"...Yeah... I never thought I'd see Rinoa again... She waited where I'd promised she'd find me... I've been gone so long and she still waited..."  
  
Yuffie smiled sadly, 'He's happy... He's actually smiling... He must really love this Rinoa... And I guess the feeling is mutual...' Yuffie thought as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I hope you two...are happy together..." Yuffie said covering her feelings and trying to be happy for him.  
  
The door opened from behind Squall, "Squall! You're alive!" a male voice exclaimed.  
  
"So, this is why Rinoa came back inside..." another voice but this time it was female, "Welcome back Squall"  
  
"Zell, Quistis,"  
  
Zell smiled and pulled Squall into a hug, "Man! What happen to ya?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, "Zell, he might be more responsive he wasn't in your death grip..."  
  
Zell let go, "Heheh, sorry Squall... So, where've you been?"  
  
"Around," Squall answered trying not to divulge information about the other worlds, they'd be better off not knowing.  
  
"Aw... C'mon! after all we've been through you're not gonna tell us?" Zell said hanging his head.  
  
"You'll better off not knowing..." Yuffie said, making her prescience known.  
  
"Who is she, Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I'm Yuffie, nice to meet you uh..." Yuffie said offering her hand to shake as her sentence wavered.  
  
"Quistis Trepe, nice to meet you as well, Yuffie..." Quistis answered shaking the afore offered hand.  
  
"I'm Zell Dincht, nice to meet ya!" Zell said as he wiped his hand on his shirt and held it out to Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie shook his hand, "Same here..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark robes swooshed as feet treaded heavily to the dark dungeon. The robed men's eyes were scarred but it seemed as they could see without eyesight. One of the robed men took out a ring of keys and slipped one into the keyhole of one of the many barred cells. Two of the others walked in grabbing the two occupants of the cell. Both were unconscious but one, the female of the two, began to stir.  
  
The woman opened her violet eyes to see the scarred eyed men, "...Bringers..." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Aw... Looks like queenie's awake... How was your nap?" the shape shifter asked in the form of the petite blonde girl it loathed.  
  
The red haired went into a coughing fit and the blonde grinned, "Well I guess the nap didn't go so well now did it?"  
  
"...Y-you're in t-the s-slayer's form..." she managed to say before she began to cough again but coughed up some blood this time.  
  
The blonde seemed a little irked by what the woman said and it turned to the bringers, "She can still see it! Why is it that the seer still knows?!" the bringers stood without responding and the blonde shook it's head, "Oh, yeah you guys can't answer... Now I'm kickin' myself for cutting out your tongues"  
  
"Now... Take the man to the seal, Ansem says he's of no more use to him... He's of more use dead and bleeding on the seal to awaken my pet..." it turned to the queen, "Don't worry about your king... He'll be a part of me after he's all broken and bleeding..."  
  
"No..." the queen rasped out before her red hair fell in front of her face she tumbled forward into unconciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Sorry for not updating in like forever... I'm kinda takin' this fic into another direction... Actually it'll be the same as I planned before but just has a new world that some may be familiar with if you've watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: the Series. If you've watched 'em then you must know who the new enemy is helping Ansem out and what fun forms he's been takin'... If you can name the 4 people's forms it took and the name of the shape shifting baddie you get a cookie! And you'll be mentioned and if you wanna promote a fanfic or something... I'll be updating soon as I can! Bye-e!~ 


	9. Mysteries

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 9: Mysteries  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Final Fantasy series, or Angel: the Series and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Too bad...  
  
Glor: Hiya everyone!  
  
Ghost Girl: The answer to who the shape shifter's name is...  
  
Glor: The First! If you watched the 3rd or 7th season of Buffy you'd know about it.  
  
Ghost Girl: The people the First changed into were...  
  
Glor: 1st Buffy, then Spike, then Drusilla, then Glory, Buffy again, Spike again, and finally Buffy for the 3rd time.  
  
Ghost Girl: Arsenic Angel was the first one to review answering all the questions right! Yay for you! Other then spelling Dru's name Drew but hey no one's perfect!  
  
Glor: Thanks for the reviews! Oh, by the way... I'm a total Spuffy and Angel/Cordy shipper.  
  
Ghost Girl: Another note. To Sora's Girl, sorry but the Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel world takes place right after the end of Buffy therefore...  
  
Glor: Can't help spoiling Angel season 5 for ya. Sorry... Don't worry, I haven't watched many Angel eppys other then a few selected ones and season 5 but if you wanna know what's going on, go the buffyworld.com for full scripts of the eppys... They really help if you wanna know what's goin' on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya placed the now clean dishes in their cabinets, "So, shouldn't we find Squall and Yuffie?" she said as she close the last cabinet, walking back to her seat at the table.  
  
"Yeah, but where do we start?" Sora asked.  
  
Leiko was standing by a window and spotted Ragnarok, "Start with that ship over there" she said evenly.  
  
The others looked up, "Right, that would be a good place to start. Thanks, Leiko" Amaya said with a smile at an attempt to be polite.  
  
Leiko just rolled her eyes in response as she pushed away from the wall, heading out the door. Once she had left the room the others began to get up to follow, "I was trying to be civil..." Amaya muttered as walked out of the gummi ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuffie sighed as Squall and his friends had left the room. She had lied, saying she was tired and needed some rest although she didn't, she just wanted to be alone. 'I shouldn't be this torn up... Ugh... Its just Squall! And that Rinoa makes him happy... Then I'm happy for him... But I'm still sad...' she thought silently to herself.  
  
"So Sleeping Beauty's awake... 'Bout time too," a voice said interrupting her sulking.  
  
"Huh?" Yuffie questioned turning to the man behind her, "Oh, it's you... The man from the beach,"  
  
"Yeah, the name's Seifer Almasy," he said then added, "Now what were you doing out on the beach cryin'?"  
  
"None of your business," she answered turning away.  
  
Seifer grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to face him, "I helped you and your not even gonna tell me why you were there in the first place?"  
  
Yuffie looked him in the face, "Not. Your. Business." she said punctuating each word with a sharp poke to his chest.  
  
Seifer sighed letting go of her shoulders, "Fine, you're right but don't keep emotions bottled up, it's not smart,"  
  
Yuffie quirked an eyebrow, "And tell me, why, it's not smart, huh?"  
  
"The new fiends around here lately have been pickin' off the people who can't keep emotions in check..." he continued with a smirk, "You're lucky I came when I did or you'd had been killed,"  
  
"What kind of fiends? Did they look like shadows?"  
  
"Yeah... How did you know that?"  
  
'Heartless...' she thought, "I-"  
  
"Yuffie, you can tell him..." Squall's voice said from the door.  
  
"Tell me what, exactly, Puberty Boy?" Seifer asked, turning to him.  
  
"About what those creatures are" Yuffie answered then looked to Squall, "Me and Leon, or are you going by Squall again?"  
  
"Squall"  
  
"Alright, me and Squall," she said stressing Squall's name, "have been fighting these creatures for a while... They steal hearts, because they have no hearts. We call them the Heartless"  
  
"Heartless, huh? Sorry if the name doesn't strike fear into my heart... Can't be any more difficult then defeating Ultimecia," Seifer said cockily.  
  
"Not that you helped with that" Squall muttered then added, "But it's not the Heartless we're worrying about"  
  
"It's who created them we're worrying about..." Yuffie said, "We thought he was defeated but we've found he's come back... Seemingly more powerful than before"  
  
"This has brought around problems, inevitably plunging every world into darkness if not stopped soon. That's why I came back" Squall continued Yuffie's information.  
  
"So you didn't come back for Rinoa?" Seifer asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"I didn't say that... I came back to make this world safe for all of you,"  
  
"Especially her?" Seifer said still smirking.  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Enough... We still have tell him about the others, Squall"  
  
"Others?"  
  
Yuffie pushed some of her hair out of her face, "Yeah, we have friends who are the only ones who can save the worlds from total darkness..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was it like?" Selphie asked Rinoa from her bed.  
  
"What was what like?" Rinoa questioned brushing her hair in front of a mirror, looking at Selphie's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You know! The kiss!"  
  
"Oh... You want to know if Squall's a good kisser,"  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie yelled with an enthused jump on the bed.  
  
"Well..." Rinoa said as she thoughtful brushed her hair as Selphie leaned forward in anticipation, "I'm not telling!"  
  
Crash! Selphie fell off the bed face first causing Rinoa to turn around concerned, "Are you ok, Selph?"  
  
Selphie sat on the floor rubbing her head, "No fair... How can you do that? Getting me all wound up and then not telling me!" she said with a pout.  
  
Rinoa giggled, "Sorry..."  
  
"Yeah, you're sor-" Selphie's sentence got cut off by a knock on the girls' door, "Come in!"  
  
Quistis entered the room, "Hello, Quistis, is something wrong?" Rinoa asked as she grabbed for her hairbrush.  
  
"Nothing... It just seems like Squall is keeping something from us... An odd group of people came asking for Squall, saying they were friends of his... I led them to Squall and they seemed to be well acquainted with him, but I've never met any of these people before. Could he have made that many friends over the time he was missing?" Quistis inquired to the two other women.  
  
"He could have..." Rinoa said as she continued to brush her hair.  
  
"No offense, but Squall isn't the poster-boy for socializing... He's usually a loner, ain't he? He hardly let us in and we are his best friends!" Selphie argued.  
  
"Selphie is right, we'll have to confront Squall about this," Quistis stated as a frown formed on Rinoa's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood trickled from the barely living body tied to the ceiling, dripping down on a circular seal with an intricate star pattern. The man was unconscious, breathing the last breathes in his body. Rasping his very last breath the body went limp and the last few drops needed to open the seal fell.  
  
The corners of the star on the seal began to rip up from the rest of the seal. It formed a pyramid and it went into the ground leaving a hole. A clawed hand emerged from the newly formed hole. The creature pulled it self out, snarling like the untamed beast it was.  
  
From the shadows The First emerged in the form of the blonde slayer, "My pet..." she purred as the seal closed up again, "The beginnings of my new army..."  
  
"This is what you were so anxious of raising from the Hellmouth... It seems...pathetic in comparison" Ansem said as he examined the creature.  
  
The First laughed, "In comparison to what? Your lil shadows?" it patronized.  
  
"Let's test out your 'pet', shall we?" Ansem sneered, raising his hand and an enormous Darkside Heartless emerged.  
  
The First switched into the form of the crazed raven-haired vampire and clicked her tongue signaling her 'pet' to attack the giant Heartless. It snarled and lunged forward towards the Heartless. Soon the Heartless had evaporated into heart floating away. The First changed into the bleach blonde vampire in leather and smirked.  
  
"You were saying?" The First said with the vampire's cocky British accent.  
  
"I must admit... These are quite remarkable... What are they called?" Ansem questioned.  
  
"Toruk-Han, the original vampires, not a half-breed like this git whose form I'm borrowing," it said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coughs came from the dark corner of the cell. The woman shook her head, dust falling from her tangles of red hair. She struggled to get up by holding herself up with the wall only to fall again with a sharp pain in her head that was not caused by being thrown into cells hard concrete walls. A vision of her daughters passed by in her head as well as two boys with the Keyblades as well as a blonde man with an unusually large sword protecting the girls from the creatures that had risen from the seal.  
  
As the men slashed at the fanged creatures, her eldest had also gotten into the brawl as her youngest tended to her other sister's wounds. Her middle child had taken out a stone ready to cast a spell...  
  
The queen bit back a scream and whimpered instead, 'Please... Powers That Be... Do not allow my daughters to fall into darkness...' she prayed silently in her dark cold cell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuffie, you go... I'm staying here to protect my friends..." Squall said to Yuffie as he glanced over to the group and then to Seifer, "Seifer we'll see to it too, so no worries"  
  
Cloud spoke up from the door with the others behind him, "Yuffie, you can stay and help out here, you two work better together anyway,"  
  
"Hey! Are you tryin' to get rid of me? And who says I'll stay here with Squall?" Yuffie exclaimed angrily as he turned to the blonde.  
  
"Just a suggestion, since you and I both know our world was decimated," Cloud said as Yuffie looked down.  
  
"Ok... I'll stay... But I'm not gonna like it... And if you here anything from Tifa and the others, you'll tell me?" Yuffie gave in and raised her head.  
  
Cloud nodded, "I'm sure they're safe..."  
  
"I hope so... We shouldn't have left them alone..." Yuffie said sadly remembering the night the Heartless consumed her world and her, Aerith and Cloud had gone out to get food leaving Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Cid alone, but they had found Vincent and Cid. The thought crosses her mind again, 'Where are the others?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The queen groaned and herself lying on a red furry pillow. After blinking a few times, she saw it was not a person but a creature of some sort but he didn't seem to be a threat.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She turned her head to the voice, which was coming from in front of her. She saw a man next to a big pink monstrosity with a stuffed cat perched on what seemed to be it's shoulder and snuggled in the arms of the plush machine was little girl fast asleep.  
  
"Maybe she can't talk... What do you think, Red?" the man asked the creature that she was using as a pillow.  
  
"I can speak..." she said hoarsely.  
  
"Good," the man stuck out his hand to her as a greeting, "They call me Cait Sith,"  
  
"I'm Amarante... Amara if you may..." the queen answered deciding to not mention her royalty, "and you are Red, am I correct?" she asked Red as she turned to him, leaning off of him.  
  
"Red XIII... Nice to meet you" Red answered.  
  
"So, Amara... Why are you in this dark dank dungeon?" Cait Sith asked.  
  
"I have visions... And if I were to tell the warriors what I see it would foil the evil ones plans..."  
  
"Then we should get you outta here!" Cait Sith exclaimed.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that without weapons?" Red asked, being the voice of reason.  
  
Cait Sith slumped, "I guess we'll have to wait for Tifa and Barret to come around..."  
  
A yawn came from behind Cait Sith, "Where's daddy?" the little girl asked.  
  
Cait Sith walked of to the girl and scooped her into his arms, "He'll be back soon Marlene... He just has to find a way out of here..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen and Yuffie was walking to the girls' room. She knocked, "Come in!" a perky voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
Yuffie poked her head in, "Uh... Hi? Squall said I could stay in here..."  
  
Selphie bounced out of her seat, "Of course you can! We have an extra bed you can use," she said as she led Yuffie to the Yuffie's new bed.  
  
Yuffie swung a bag filled with her belongings over her shoulder onto the bed, "Thank you, uh... I didn't catch your names..." Yuffie said as she turned to the three girls in the room.  
  
"Well... I'm Selphie and these two are Quistis and Rinoa," Selphie answered as she respectively pointed out Quistis and Rinoa.  
  
Quistis stepped forward, "Nice to meet you, and do forgive me for being quite blunt about this but, may I ask, how do you know Squall?"  
  
"Uh well..." Yuffie stuttered, 'I can't tell them... Squall doesn't want them to the know about the Heartless...'  
  
"Quistis... I think Yuffie must be tired and she might answer your question better in the morning..." Rinoa spoke up.  
  
Quistis turned to her and nodded. Quistis turned back to Yuffie, "We'll discuss it in the morning," she said as Yuffie nodded and Quistis left the room.  
  
Yuffie let out a relived sigh fell onto her bed, 'Tomorrow's gonna be a looong day...' she thought as she slipped into a relaxed slumber and Rinoa and Selphie followed in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're not coming back with us so does that mean we just leave?" Sora asked, breaking the silence in the cabin.  
  
"We should lock this world first, Sora," Riku replied.  
  
An unladylike snort came from Leiko, "Well you two can do that on your own, so I'll be in the gummi ship," Leiko said as she left the Ragnarok.  
  
"I'll go with her, anyone else who wants to head back to the ship is welcome... We leave tomorrow morning?" Cloud stated as he directed his question to Amaya.  
  
"Yeah, but if we don't find the keyhole tonight we'll need to stay until we do... I'll go with the Riku and Sora... Kairi, are you coming?" Amaya asked as her sister nodded and the foursome went one way as Cloud went in the direction Leiko had gone.  
  
As the group split up, a figure loomed from above them on the roof of the Ragnarok. The figures long silver hair gleamed in the remaining light from the setting sun. His mouth twitches upwards as he took out a communication device.  
  
The mysterious figure pressed a button and brought the phone to his ear, "In position... What's the next phase?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Cliffy! *hears groans from audience* Oh, I know... I hate 'em too, unless I'm writing 'em that is! *smiles innocently*  
  
Ghost Girl: *rolls her eyes* *looks at a review* Hey! One of your reviewers got taste! This one says we're funny!  
  
Glor: Well, yay! Hm... I gots a favor to ask reviewers! I wanna test your writing skills for Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Angel fics! (If you know what Buffy or Angel is, or anyone who does tell 'em 'bout this if they write fics) I gots a challenge for you!  
  
Ghost Girl: She gotta couple fics she tried to write during school but got discourage cause her teacher took it away... And read it... And if you know about Spuffy happenings in Season 6 you know why she got in trouble...  
  
Glor: I got it back though!  
  
Ghost Girl: Yeah, After he told you to write something 100 times in your fanfic book...  
  
Glor: The bastard! *growls*  
  
Ghost Girl: That's what you get for writing smut during THEOLOGY class!  
  
Glor: *shudders* You sound like Megan!  
  
Ghost Girl: It's better then soundin' like you!  
  
Glor: Hmph... *ignores Ghost Girl* But I digress... And I'm kinda outta time since I need to post this to read so in the next chapter I'll post my challenges... If anyone's interested, review or e-mail me at corporealspuffy@aol.com Bye-e!~ 


	10. Not Fade Away

Love Across Worlds – Chappie 10: Not Fade Away

Disclaimer: If owned all mentioned in the fic other then the plot, there'd be happy couples all around! I don't even own the chappie title this chapter!

Glor: Let me get straight to the point, here is one of my challenges...

Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Couple: Tara/Willow

Song: When Somebody Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan from the Toy Story 2 movie.

Lyrics:

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart  
And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy

So was I  
When she loved me  
  
Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together

Like it was meant to be  
  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me  
  
So the years went  
By I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
But still I waited for the day  
When she'd say:

"I will always love you"  
  
Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
When she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me  
  
When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When she loved me

Can be happy or sad ending and other characters may be included.

Ghost Girl: Well, that's just one challenge.

Glor: If anyone does respond to this challenge, please contact me so I can read and review it, thank...

Ghost Girl: (coughs)

Glor: Oh yeah! The chappie name is in honor of the last episode of Angel: the Series, which was shown at 9:00PM U.S. Eastern Time Wednesday, May 19th, 2004 on the WB. We AtS and BtVS fans will never let AtS or BtVS fade away... Now, with all that obsessive sentimental crap from me said and done, on with Chappie 10: Not Fade Away.

* * *

The moonlight from the full moon glistened across the water as the four teens walked along the shore of the shimmering waters. A light breeze blew against the foursome as they searched for the elusive keyhole. 

"Ugh!" Amaya groaned as she kicked the sand in front of her, "We're getting no where! How are we supposed to find the keyhole? Search the whole damned world!?"

At her outburst Riku raised an eyebrow, Kairi giggled, and Sora shrugged, "Guess we're not leaving tomorrow then," Sora stated as he kept walking, followed by Riku and Kairi.

Amaya sighed and an idea popped into her head, "I got it!" Amaya had said it loud enough that it had startled the others, "I can summon an Aeon or a Guardian Force as they're called in this world!"

"What element are you going to use?" Kairi asked as her sister pulled out the stone.

Amaya shrugs, "Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be like Valefor but bigger?" she said innocently and smiled cutely.

Amaya chose a spell and cast it with one word, "Revive,"

The sky darkened with thunderclouds as a circle symbol glowed in the sky and a huge aeon comes swooping down. The aeon comes crashing down on all fours, dislodging pieces of the ground in the process. Amaya, in a sort of trance, walked over to the creature.

"Bahamut..." she whispered in the trance but was soon out of it and turned to the others, "See? I got lucky!"

Riku rolled his eyes and walked passed Amaya, "Good work," he whispered to her as he climbed onto Bahamut's back.

Amaya smiled at Riku's compliment as she, Kairi, and Sora climbed on and Bahamut took off into the night sky.

* * *

Leiko stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes, "Why are you following me around, spiky? 'Cause it's gettin' me pissed off," she stated as Cloud came into the cabin. 

"The name's Cloud and I'm just keeping you out of trouble," Cloud replied as he rested his sword against the wall next to where Leiko had previously placed her katana.

Leiko jumped up, "You're not my keeper!" she yelled at him in his face.

"Touchy..." he said as sat on the couch and lied down, "Goodnight, princess,"

Leiko growled at the princess comment and Cloud chuckled inwardly, 'Oh these next few months will be fun...' he thought as he drifted into sleep and Leiko lied back down.

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the catacombs of the fallen Hellmouth. Screams from the little black creatures as they dissipated into nothingness once more filled the ears of the longhaired woman and dark skinned man with a gun as an arm. The duo ran through the dark halls only stopping to fight the black vampiric creatures. At the end of the hall, after all the creatures were defeated, the woman took out a pair of keys and unlocked the barred cell in front of them. 

"Marlene?" the man asked as her ran into the cell.

"Papa!" Marlene answered as she ran into the man's arms, "You came!"

"'Course I came, you thought I wouldn't?"

"No! Never!"

Red cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt the touching reunion, but we should get going before they find out you're here,"

Tifa nodded in agreement, "We should get outta here fast... There's a shortcut in the catacombs," she as she looked at Red and Cait Sith and noticed an extra person among them, "Who is she?"

"My name is Amarante... Call me Amara..." Amara said as she bowed slightly to Tifa as a greeting.

Tifa hesitated and bowed as well, "I'm Tifa and this guy's Barret. Why are you in here anyway?"

"I have visions... Visions of what's to come... Mostly of what The First and Ansem will do if they succeed... So if I were to tell the only one's with power to stop them, how to stop them... It would put a dent in their plans, would it not?"

"Yeah..."

"See? We better get going then!" Cait Sith exclaimed worriedly, "Don't want you stayin' in the hands of evil!" he added as he rushed out of the room.

Red rolled his eyes, "He was playing it cool before but once he can escape, he runs like a frightened mouse," he muttered as he followed Cait Sith out.

* * *

Candle lights flickered in the dark crypt like room. There were seven dark figures hidden in the shadows were conversing. Two of the figures when bathed in the light, cast no shadow although it was clear they were there. 

"Where's Sephy?" the First asked in the form of Glory the hell god, "'Cause he's wastin' time for my sweet, sweet revenge on the blondie duo!"

"Calm down... He is on his way..." A blue haired man replied in his calming tone of voice, "and you are not the only one who is hoping for their revenge,"

A mirror glimmered behind the First and the form of a dark haired woman in a long flowing dress with curls in her hair and three crescent moons insignia on her forehead, "Yes... I'll get those bratty Sailor Soldiers..."

The other woman in the room scoffed, "From what I've heard, you did a great job of it the last time you tried..." she said sarcastically as the man sitting at her side raised an arm to his ladylove.

"Yumi..." he said quietly to her.

"Yes, Lord Shishio?"

"No quarreling, save it for the Battousai and his lackeys," Shishio said as he took a sip from the wine he had been swirling a bit in his glass.

"Of course, Lord Shishio," Yumi said with adoration.

"Ahem," a figure coughed as her entered the room.

Everyone turned to the man in the doorway, "What is it, Houji?" Shishio asked the man.

"Lord Sephiroth has arrived..." Houji said trailing off.

"And...?" Yumi asked impatiently.

"And the prisoners from my world have escaped with the seer in tow," Sephiroth replied stepping out of the shadows behind Houji.

"No!" Ansem growled, "She was to be under out watch at ALL times!"

"Well, Lord Ansem... It seems that those bringers had put the queen in the same cell as three of the AVALANCHE prisoners... And the other two had freed them," Houji explained from what he had found out, "They may be long gone from here by now,"

"And whose fault is that?" Ansem said as accusingly looked at the curly haired blonde.

The First raised its manicured hands up in defense, "Hey don't look at me! I may have slipped up a bit when I first created those harbringers but I never said to let THEM watch the seer! I thought you'd figure out that they need to be told word for word what to do or they might as well be dirt under our feet," it said in a matter of fact tone.

Silence... "Well, Sephy, what'd you find out 'bout the keybearers and those 'pure of soul' girls," the First asked with air quotes when it said pure of soul.

"They're looking for the keyhole... They won't find it tonight but I will guard it... And when they come, I shall slay the keybearers but keep the girl alive and bring them here..." Sephiroth said with maniacal grin as he took off back to Garden.

Ansem shakes his head, "Fool... He believes he can slay the keybearers so easily..."

"At the moment, they're not our main concern," the last of the dark figures yet to be revealed said as he stepped into the light, "Our main concern is the seer,"

The First switched into the form a broody dark haired vampire with too much hair gel, "Naraku... You're right... Can't have a seer running around spouting about her visions to the goodie-goodies," The First responded in Angelus' Irish accent.

Ansem looked towards him, "Yes, the shape-shifter is right... You'll bring her back?"

"Of course..." the man in the monkey guise replied as he disappeared as The First muttered about being degraded to work with such fools that can't even call him by his proper title.

* * *

The flight had been calming. But Amaya was still a little on edge and had no idea why. Just like she couldn't understand why Riku's whispered praise of her summoning left her stomach tied in knots. 

"Hey! Let's go there!" Sora's excited yell interrupted Amaya's musings as he pointed to the city by the sea.

"Do you really think the Keyhole is there or do you just want carouse around the city, Sora?" Kairi asked jokingly and with a small giggle.

Sora pouted, "Hey, it could be there..." he said dejectedly.

Amaya smiled a little, "Okay, Bahamut! Land at the entrance of..." she trails off as she flips through the book fairy godmother gave her, "Deling City!"

Sora smiled in triumphant, "Ha!"

Riku shook his head at Sora's childishness then let the evening breeze blow through his silver locks of hair. Amaya watched as the wind blew through Riku's hair and she noticed how handsome he was. As her thoughts drifted to thoughts of Riku, Bahamut made a rough landing catching Amaya off guarded and sending her and everyone else toppling off the aeon.

All four teens landed on the ground with a thud but something had cushioned Amaya's fall. She blinked then looked down to see a pair of piercing blue-green eyes looking at her. She looked away to hide her blush as she rolled off Riku.

"Sorry..." she muttered as she got up and dusted herself off, "I mustn't have been paying attention and Bahamut decided to throw us off..."

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt..." a mysterious voice apologized from the gates of Deling City causing the group to turn to the strange human-like creature, "We must hurry, before the heartless emerge,"

Riku spoke up, "And why should we follow you?"

"I will lead you to the keyhole. Now, hurry, before the heartless emerge," he said as he walked through the gates entering the city.

Amaya examined the man as they began to follow him. He was strangely dressed in some time of robes and puffed out pants. His bluish gray hair was stuck up and slicked back and his face was framed by two pointed elf-like ears. But the strangest thing about him was his abnormally sized hands with long slender fingers.

"What are you?" Amaya asked the man then noticed how rude it sounded, "I mean... If you don't mind me asking..."

"A Guado," he answered as he kept walking, "I serve my Maester and he wants you to make it safely to the keyhole here so you can come to our world and save it from these creatures of darkness plaguing Spira and many other worlds,"

"Okay," Amaya accepted, "We'll be happy to. As soon we lock this world,"

Amaya smiled, 'This is too easy,' Riku thought suspiciously, 'I'm watching him; he's up to no good,'

"Riku! C'mon, you're holding us up!" Sora exclaimed naively as he, Kairi, and Amaya were a ways away from Riku with the Guado.

Riku nodded and followed the rest of the group silently as they followed the Guado through the shopping district and towards Galbadia Hotel. They entered to see that is was empty, not a soul, not even the clerk.

"Down this way, the keyhole is on the stage in the bar," the Guado stated as he descended the stairs followed by the teens who were admiring the beautiful hotel, all but Riku.

The Guado walked upon the stage and spread his arms out, "Here it is. You can lock this world now,"

Riku let out a sigh and took out his keyblade, as did Sora. They both pointed they're keyblades towards the stage, at the piano and the keyhole appeared in front of the piano. Soon there was locking sound and the keyhole dispersed, never to be seen again.

Sora grinned goofily and held up his hand with V for victory sign to Kairi who smiled. Riku rolled his eyes as he put his keyblade away. He then began to walk up the stairs to leave the bar.

"Sir?" the Guado questioned which made Riku turn to look to the Guado who held out a piece of paper out to him, "It's the coordinates to Spira,"

Riku looked over the paper that the Guado passed to him, "Tell you're 'Maester' that he's not calling the shots. And if he tries to stop us from locking any worlds, he's no better the Heartless. And I can tell you this, if he does interfere, his fate is just as fortunate as any Heartless that cross my path," Riku threatened as he struck terror into the heart of the Guado.

The Guado gulped and nodded, "N-no interfering..." he stuttered as he ran out of the hotel.

"He sure left quickly," Amaya's voice broke through to Riku who turned to her with a small smile.

He shrugged, "He said he had a prior engagement to attend and ran out," he answered as he gestured to the group downstairs, "Let's go,"

* * *

As soon as they reached the city limits, Amaya once again summoned Bahamut. They all climbed aboard and set off for the flower field. Kairi yawned and her eyes began to droop. Sora wrapped his arms tentively around Kairi and she leaned into his embrace, soon falling asleep with the night air wafting through her hair. 

Amaya smiled at the cute scene in front of her as Riku nudged her to get her attention and when he did, he gave her the paper the Guado gave him, "What's this?" she asked.

"The coordinates to Spira," he answered as he breathed in the cool night air, "I think this my be a trap, so we should watch ourselves,"

Amaya nodded, "Okay, we'll follow your lead," she said sincerely.

Riku's eyes widened then he turned to Amaya to see she was smiling. Soon he smiled as well.

* * *

Glor: Sorry! I know this is uber-short but I didn't want to ruin the uber-cute chapter ending... (grins) Sorry for all the Angel and Buffy obsessing that got thrown in... I'm just weird and get a new obsession every week... ;; 

Ghost Girl: This week's obsession: Detective Conan in Japan A.K.A. Case Closed in America. Last week's obsession: Fruits Basket. The week before: Any manga she could get her hands on in Italy.

Glor: (sweatdrop) I can't believe I haven't updated this fic since they stripped the wave lines and asterisks from the fanfics... Damn. Well, there will be more updating... But then school's right around the corner again... (sniff) I don't wanna go back! Well, next world is obviously Spira! From Final Fantasy X and X-2. There will be spoilers for those who haven't played FFX-2 'cause I think I'll be having the KH gang coming in after FFX-2 is over...

Ghost Girl: Announcement! Gloria now has a deviantArt account. And guess what the first picture she posted is...

Glor: Riku! Not colored 'cause I have no idea how to do that with photoImpression but it fixed a bit with the computer so you can see it. The website is: http:[insert double slash]VampireAnimeDeviant[insert period]deviantArt[insert period]com

Ghost Girl: And she's gotten ideas to draw the outfits from FFX-2 and drawing in the Buffy and Angel characters... And she's also drawn Leiko, which will be posted as soon as she has time.

Glor: Please review! Bye-e!


	11. Spira

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 11: Spira

Disclaimer: I own Auron! (gets sued) Okay... I don't own him... I own Riku! (gets sued and attacked by fan girls) ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I OWN NOTHING! (sulks) Why can't you let me live in denial...

Glor: No one reads anymore... I need a better summary... Any ideas people who may still be reading? (crickets) (facefaults) Great... My audience is just crickets...

Clara yawned and read over the coordinates to Spira. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to read it again. In the end, she fell asleep again before finishing.

* * *

"Clara!" Amaya exclaimed. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Clara answered as she looked around in confusion, "Huh?"

Amaya tapped her foot, "The coordinates?"

"Oh... Yeah..." she looked them over with more clarity, "Not far at all, an hour trip at most,"

"Good, now let's get going," Amaya said as she yawned, "I'm going to bed,"

Clara glared at Amaya's retreating figure then turned back to the controls, "Hmph... She gets to sleep... I don't get paid enough for this..." Clara muttered as she punched in the coordinates and decided to put the ship onto autopilot so she could get some sleep.

* * *

"I am sorry, Lord The First, but it seems that Garden has been locked and the keyblade wielders are heading for a new destination," Houji said as he looked at the report than added, "It seems that they are heading!?" a voice screamed through the catacombs of the barren Hellmouth. 

"I am sorry, Lord The First, but it seems that Garden has been locked and the keyblade wielders are heading for a new destination," Houji said as he looked at the report than added, "It seems that they are heading for Spira, my lord,"

The First narrowed it's now green eyes and looked towards the half-man, half-guado, "What are you planning, Seymour?" it asked in an even tone.

"I haven't the faintest clue of what you're insinuating," Seymour answered calmly.

"Of course you do! Tell me what you're planning!?" The First yelled as the petite blonde-haired woman began to lose her temper.

Seymour smiled, "Don't worry, the keyblade wielders won't survive the trial I have in store for them..."

* * *

The gummi ship landed on an island of flowers floating in the middle of a beautiful landscape containing waterfalls, pillars, and a moon in a beautiful multicolored sky. Soon the gummi ship opened and Leiko stepped out with a grimace. 

"Flowers, again? Ugh..." Leiko groused but soon saw the colorful sky and stared in awe.

"Wow! Beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran past her sister to the edge of the island of flowers, "Sora! Come out and see this! It's wonderful!"

Sora came out of the gummi ship followed by Amaya, Cloud and Riku as Sora ran to Kairi and looked over the edge, "Amazing!" he exclaimed as he leaned forward a bit too much and began to lose his balance, "Whoa!"

Kairi grabbed Sora in attempt to stop Sora from falling but was pulled down with him. Amaya and the others had noticed too late as Sora and Kairi fell out of sight into the unknown mists of this new world.

"Kairi! Sora!" Amaya exclaimed as she ran towards the spot where Sora and Kairi had fallen but a hand on her shoulder stopped her halfway through her sprint.

"Amaya, calm down," Riku stated.

"Calm down? How can I? My sister just fell off an island floating midair! And if I'm not mistaken, wasn't it your best friend who fell too!? Why aren't you worried?" Amaya asked as a portal opened behind her and a pair of hands came out to grab her.

"Amaya!" Riku exclaimed as he tried to stop the person pulling Amaya in only to be pulled in as well.

The portal closed leaving Leiko and Cloud baffled, "What the hell...?" Leiko spoke up just before to more portals opened sending Leiko in one portal and Cloud in another.

* * *

Clara yawned as she picked up her head of the control panel of the gummi ship. Having just woken from her nap that she had taken from the beginning of the journey to Spira since she had turned on autopilot, Clara soon stood up and walked to the doorway of the exit of the gummi ship. 

"Where is everyone?" she asked aloud then shrugged as she turned back into the ship to finish her nap, "They'll be fine; they're the ones with the weapons,"

Clara soon dropped onto the couch and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" a female voice said, waking Sora from is fall induced slumber. 

"I think so... Hey! He's waking up!" the blonde male said as he saw Sora open his eyes.

Sora moaned then sat up abruptly and looked around, "Kairi!" he shouted but fell back down because of his slight head injury.

The young woman ran over to Sora, "You shouldn't sit up like that... Here, this'll help..." she said as she cast a Full-Cure spell on him.

Sora blinked and the pain was suddenly gone. He looked up to see a young woman with one blue and one green eye, her short light brown hair was layered out with some hair in a wrap with beads accented with a feather on the bottom.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he sat up on the bed he was lying on.

"I'm Yuna, and this guy behind me is Tidus," Yuna answered as she moved away from Sora a little bit to reveal Kairi lying on another bed, "She hasn't woken up yet but I'm guessing her name is Kairi?"

Sora nodded as he made his way to Kairi and sat on the edge of bed, moving a piece of Kairi's hair out of her face, "Kairi? Wake up, please, wake up..." he begged as he lightly caressed he face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sora...?" Kairi asked hesitantly and he nodded, "Sora!" Kairi exclaimed happily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're okay!"

"Yeah... But I have no idea where everyone else is..." Sora answered as he reluctantly pulled out of Kairi's embrace.

"Excuse me for listening to your conversation, but you're looking for your friends? Maybe we can help," Yuna said causing Sora and Kairi to face her.

"Really?" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in unison.

"Mm-hm! My cousins own an airship and I'm sure they'll let us use to search Spira for your friends!" Yuna said excitedly as she threw on arm up in the air then turned to Tidus, "Another mission for the Gullwings!"

Tidus smiled at the ex-summoner, "I'll call Rikku and the others on the commsphere," Tidus said as he left the hut.

"Riku...? We have a friend named Riku..." Sora said aloud.

"Really? Is she an Al Bhed?" Yuna asked curiously.

Kairi shook her head, "Uh... No, but she's a he..." Kairi explained.

"Hm, really, how does he spell it? R-I-K-K-U?"

"Actually, the same but only one K,"

Tidus poked his head in at the entrance of the hut, "Hey, Yuna, the airship is ready and Rikku's waiting for you. I think she's still a little wound up about you staying in Besaid without telling her..." he said as Yuna grinned shyly.

"Heheh... I guess I'll have to apologize, and then tell her she's the maid of honor for our wedding!" Yuna exclaimed happily.

Tidus grinned at his wife to be as the four left the hut and headed for the Celsius on Besaid beach.

* * *

Riku tried to sit up but there was something heavy on his chest. He tried to open his eyes, only to feel a blinding pain in his head, 'Ow... What happened and what's that weight on my chest...' Riku thought as he opened his and noticed a body laying on him, that he soon recognized as Amaya. 

Riku blushed as he felt the warmth created from Amaya's chest pressing into his. A moan escaped her lips, which made Riku all the more embarrassed. Amaya lifted her head from its resting place at Riku's neck to his ear.

"Riku...?" Amaya murmured into his ear, "What happened...?"

Riku turned away from her so she wouldn't see the pink tinge on his face, "Amaya, could you please get off me... It's uncomfortable..." he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh!" Amaya exclaimed in surprise as she jumped of him, noticing the compromising position they were in, her body was aligned with his and she was straddling him.

Riku sat up, while still not looking her way, "Yeah, oh..." he mumbled as the blush on his face began to fade.

Amaya bowed her head down, "Gomen nasai, Riku..." she apologized then she noticed they're strange surroundings, "Where are we...?"

They were on a platform that has only two ways off it. One way was to walk down the bridge into the mysterious corridors ahead and the other was to jump into the endless abyss below which was filled strange little ball off light floating around. Above them, there were thick wires that seemed to have snapped of something huge and powerful that was no longer there.

Riku regained his composure and pulled himself up from the cold metal floor then helped Amaya to her feet, "I don't know, but it doesn't look like a good place to be. Let's get out of here,"

Amaya nodded, "Yeah... I just have a bad feeling about this place. Like something horrible happened here..." she said with a frown as the pair headed for the doorway, which led to a maze of corridors.

Once they stepped through the doorway, a chill ran down Amaya's spine, stopping her in her track. She turned around to see the balls of light, known as pyreflies, form into a man. He had long blue hair, two tattoo-like markings on his chest, which you could see with the open blue robe he wore. However, seeing his rather large hands, one could tell her was not completely human.

"Riku..." Amaya gasped, which caused Riku ton turn to see the man approaching Amaya.

Riku glared at the strange man who had appeared out of nowhere. He didn't trust him and took out his Keyblade. When the man reached Amaya, she couldn't move away and he bent down on one knee and kissed her hand. Her eyes widened in shock as did Riku, whose grip angrily tightened on his Keyblade.

"My apologies for having frightening you," the man said as he stood up once again as Amaya final snatched away her hand, "I am Seymour Guado, once the great leader of the guado,"

"Once...?" Amaya questioned curiously.

"Yes, I am not of the living realm any longer," Seymour answered as Amaya looked at him in shock, "I was once an unsent wandering the plains of Spira to become the successor of Sin but my plans were foiled by High Summoner Yuna who sent me to the Farplane. But alas, the Farplane has become unstable and I could return here without any resistance."

Amaya stood completely still as he continued to speak, "I walk with the living once again to reap my revenge against all of Spira, but I've been told I need the power of the three purest souls of all worlds. And one of them happens to be you Miss Amaya," he said with a smile.

Riku stepped up in front of Amaya, pushing her backward and readied his Keyblade for a fight, "You'll have to get through me first," Riku threatened as Amaya stumbled behind him.

Seymour's grin did not disappear, "You misunderstand, I do not wish to fight you. I will come for Miss Amaya all in good time but one of the other purest souls has no protector. She shall be the one I seek first," he answered as the pyreflies he was made up of began to disperse, "Farewell, until we meet again, Miss Amaya,"

Seymour was gone and Amaya soon collapsed down to the ground behind Riku. He kneeled down to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her as she took in a few deep breaths.

She gulped and nodded, "It's just... I didn't know the souls of the dead can still wander like that after they die... What if... What if my parents when they died are wandering aimlessly and never find peace?" she said as silent tears ran down her face.

Riku's heart wrenched at the sight of her crying. He lifted his hand hesitantly to her face and wiped away her tears, "Don't cry... I'm sure they found peace... I think that Seymour's desire for revenge is what keeps on this plane of existence..." he said softly to sooth her.

Amaya smiled sadly, wiping away the remaining, "You're right, Riku... I'm sure they're at peace now..." she said as she and Riku got up then she kissed him on the cheek, "Arigatou, Riku-kun..."

Riku watched as Amaya walked away down the dark corridors. He touched his cheek for a second, 'What was that...?' he asked himself as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

* * *

A strange group of haggard people made they're way into the City of Angels. (Glor: Or the city of ANGEL! Ghost Girl: (shakes head)) That was just sad. It looked as if they had crawled of a crater and walked across the semi-desert land of California. 

The odd group consisted of two women, one young and one in her mid-forties, a dark skinned man with a machine gun as an arm, a red wolf like creature with a young girl sleeping on his back, and a man who was quite normal compared to most of the others.

They walked through the streets normally bustling city. There were no places that were opened and the town was rather desolate, except for one bar. Its sign read 'Caritas III', which made one wonder what happened to the other two Caritases.

"Finally, something that's opened!" Barret exclaimed as he ran into the bar and ran right a green demon with small red horns whose suit that consisted of a bright colored suit jacket and matching pants and equally as bright shirt under the open jacket, "Eh..."

"Sorry, honey buns, but were closed, indefinitely," the demon said.

"What!? You mean you just kickin' us out!?" Barret complained loudly.

The demon thought for a moment then looked at the exhausted and dirty group, "Oh what the hey! I'll stay open, but on one condition," he added.

"And what's that?" Barret asked.

"One of you has to sing a little ditty for me up on stage," he answered pointing to the stage, "No offense, but preferable someone who can sing well. This vamp friend of mine came in tonight singing his rendition of 'Mandy' and let's just say he needs to lay off the Barry Manilow,"

Barret nodded, "Eh, sure..." he answered then turned to the others, "Can any of you sing on key?"

They exchanged looks and Amara spoke up, "I'm pretty sure I can..." she answered.

"All right, cinnamon buns, lets see what you can do," he said as he sat down with a Sea Breeze in hand, as the rest of the group pulled up a chair.

Amara searched through the selection of songs and they looked to demon, "May I sing a song that's not in this selection?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetums, but it'll have to be a cappella,"

Amara began to hum a tune that she knew very well, "Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni Oyoida kokoro Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni Hazunda koe Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni Furueta kokoro Hoshi ga nagare koboreta Yawarakai namida Suteki da ne Futari te wo tori aruketa nara Ikitai yo Kimi no machi ie ude no naka Sono mune Karada azuke Yoi ni magire Yumemiru..."

Once the first couple of verses finished the demon clapped as he got up, "Wonderful! That was just beautiful!" he said, "And by the way they call me the Host around here but my friends call me Lorne,"

Amara smiled as Lorne continued, "That was quite the read I got from you, strudel. Never thought I'd see another seer after Cordy passed," Lorne said, "But then again after one seer is gone, another one usually turns up, almost like a Slayer but hey those slayers all around the world now, right?"

"A slayer... Are they the protectors of this place...?" she asked as she stepped down from the stage.

"Well... Not L.A. per say... But that's only because this is Angel's domain and THE slayer, Buffy, wants to avoid him... Actually, I'm not even sure if survived they last battle. When you guys came in, I was packin' my bags and gettin' ready to skedaddle. L.A. is becoming to unsavory for my taste," he answered, "But I digress... I think you should hold onto something, and fast,"

"Huh...?" Amara said bewildered as a head splitting vision hit her. She screamed as she held on the chair Lorne had been sitting in.

* * *

Glor: Ooh! If you watched Angel and didn't see the season finale and don't want be spoiled... Um, the vision is like spoiling everything! (cries) Much unneeded death! (stops crying) Well, yeah, and if you did see that last episode, and don't want to relieve that horrid experience... (shrugs) I don't know what to tell you. 

Ghost Girl: (rolls eyes) Back to your not so regularly scheduled fanfic.

* * *

Barret and Cait Sith hurried over to Amara and steadied her. Amara's head was filled with gore and bloodshed. She saw, first a flash of four men, two vampires, a British man and a dark skinned man, and also with them was the Host, all gathered in a office that was in a building called Wolfram and Hart. If you were in the room, you could tell they were planning something, together, but to anyone from the outside looking in it looked like the dark haired vampire was going to kill all of his companions in the room. 

The second flash showed them splitting up to do their separate tasks but they had two more persons with them. One was a petite woman with strange blue hair, some patches of blue skin, and piercing icy blue eyes. The other was a lawyer with tamed brown hair to the base of his neck and beautiful blues eyes.

Lorne had refused to go along with the plans and he left to do his one final task he would do, which was told to him to do by the dark haired vampire in secret. They were all to meet in an alley near a place that they all knew of. Lorne had added that he'd do this one thing for group but don't expect to find him in the alley or to ever see him again. The British man had left earlier to trick a demon called Vail so he could kill him, which was his part in the plan.

Another flash showed the lawyer with Lorne backing him up as the lawyer used a sword and killed the demons with needle like structures coming out of their faces in a red room. After a while, the lawyer begins to have a hard time and the Host hits a high note with his voice, causing the rest of the demons to drop dead. Soon, Amara could see them begin to talk but couldn't hear anything.

The lawyer washed his hands at a sink in the room, as Lorne looks at all the bloodied bodies on the ground with disgust. They talk and quip about the demons they had just slayed. While drying his hands the lawyer seems to have said something funny to him and Lorne looks like he doesn't trust him.

After a few more words, the Host sighs. Amara can hear their voices, like someone turned off the mutter button on the TV, "Come on," the lawyer says then smiles, "I could sing for you,"

Lorne's face is still serious, "I've heard you sing," he says then takes out a gun with a silencer and shoots the lawyer twice in the chest.

He stumbles back, looking at his wounds, then at his shooter, "Why-why did you..." he stuttered.  
  
"One last job. You're not part of the solution, Lindsey. You never will be."  
  
Lindsey points at Lorne hysterically, "You kill me?" he asks incredulously then he collapses to the floor, "A flunky?! I'm not just... Angel...kills me. You don't... Angel..."  
  
His rapid breathing ends as his body goes limp. Lorne sighs, looks down, "Good night, folks," he says, drops the gun on the floor as he walks out leaving Lindsey's body to rot.  
  
The scene changes again and it's as if the voice has been muted. Now Amara sees a mansion where the British man's act of becoming friends with the red demon with an I.V. connected and betraying the dark haired vampire, Angel. Eventually, the British man gets the chance and flings the red demon sorcerer, Cyvus Vail, across the dining room with a fireball. Vail slides the wall and the man walk up to him slowly.  
  
Suddenly, like a button has been pushed, Amara can hear the man, Wesley, speak to Vail of the Circle of the Black Thorn, which Vail and the other demons that Angel's gang were killing were part of. The Circle of the Black Thorn was a powerful group that was just pure evil and was clients of the even more evil, Wolfram and Hart, a demon law firm.  
  
"Your influence on this world is over. The rest of the Circle will wither and die..." he says as he forms another fireball in his palm, "Like you're about to."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, boy?" Vail asked rhetorically as he groans and gets to his feet. He holds out his hand, summons Wesley's fireball into his hand and extinguishes it, "I mean, really. I crap better magic than this. Now then, let me show you what a real wizard can do." Vail raises his hand and Wesley winces.  
  
The scene flashes again and Amara sees the strange blue woman walking away from a car that the roof has clearly been smashed in and the hood is smoking. The demons inside the car are dead and there is blood splattered on the ground outside the car.  
  
Another flash, she sees the dark skinned man blending in with the people in a Senator's office. Soon he is engaged in fights with almost all the people, who were actually vampires, in the room and the main target, the blonde female senator who was actually hell spawn in disguise, kept talking on the phone unfazed. The dark skinned man, whose name was Gunn, quickly finished off the vampires and he threw his axe, which landed in the middle of the senator's forehead, cutting off her phone conversation, permanently.  
  
Suddenly, Amara could hear what was going one long enough to hear Gunn quip to the vampires after killing the hell spawn, "Looks like you boys are gonna need to find a new candidate," he said as the vampires encircled him, growling, "And you wonder why folks don't vote."  
  
The scene switches to a room that has a baby that is cooing in his crib. The blonde vampire approaches him, disguised in a hooded robe of the Fell Brethren, a part of the Circle of the Black Thorn.  
  
"Hello, Junior. The name's Spike," Spike says as he picks up the baby, "And lucky for you, I'm on a strict diet."  
  
Spike turns to leave with the baby in his arms and he is face to face with three of the Fell Brethren who are standing in the doorway, "Place the holy vessel back in the bassinet," the leader of the three Fell said.  
  
Spike looks at the baby, then looks back at the Fell with a sigh, "Right," he says, shrugging off the robe and fights off the Fell Brethren's attack while still holding the baby.  
  
Amara now sees Angel, in the offices of Wolfram and Hart. He is face to face with his liaison to the Senior Powers of Wolfram and Hart, Hamilton, who was told by Angel's traitorous secretary, Harmony, that he would be there.  
  
Harmony left the scene while Hamilton and Angel began to talk and fight. Angel soon tells Hamilton that he had knew Harmony would betray him and he was planning to fight him. Angel also tells him that he had poisoned the Head of the Circle of the Black Thorn at an earlier meeting and that he was dead now just as he had planned.  
  
The two continued to fight and soon Hamilton gained the upper hand. While Angel was writhing in pain on the floor, Hamilton grabbed a stake from the secretary's desk. He walked over to Angel and kneeled to pick him up by the lapel. As he readies to plunge the stake into Angel's heart, someone punches him in the face, which sends him flying across the room through a glass wall, shattering it to bits.  
  
"Care about that, dress-for-less?" the teen says as he offers Angel his hand to get him to his feet.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asks his son, a little angrily.  
  
"Come on. You drop by for a cup of coffee, and the world's not ending? Please."  
  
The teen and Angel team up to fight Hamilton. They fight, punching and kicking, until Hamilton head-butts Angel's son, "What is with you people?" he asks rhetorically as he throws the teen into the elevator doors, where he collapses to the floor.  
  
"Connor!" Angel exclaims, as he tries to go to Connor, but Hamilton blocks his path.  
  
Angel tries to fight Hamilton again but is thrown across the room once again. He lands hard on concrete steps as Hamilton straightens his tie, walking toward Angel, "Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power."  
  
Angel gets to his feet as he smirks, "Can you pick out the one word there you probably shouldn't have said?" he said smugly. Angel vamps out as he attacks Hamilton, biting him in the jugular. Angel drinks from him, holding tightly as Hamilton struggles to get free. He finally pulls Angel's head away from his neck then he throws him across the room again, but this time Angel manages to rotate in the air and land on his feet.  
  
"Wow," Angel says as he wipes his lip, "You really are full of it," he adds as Hamilton swings at him, but Angel dodges, "What was that you were saying about ancient power?"  
  
Hamilton throws another punch at Angel, but he holds his arm and punches him in the ribs. Hamilton swings at him with his free arm, hitting Angel in the face. Angel then retaliates by punching Hamilton in the face.  
  
Hamilton grabs Angel by throat again and holding him in the air, "You don't really think you're gonna win this, do you? You don't stand a chance. We are legion. We are forever," he says.  
  
Angel breaks free from Hamilton's strangle grip and punches him repeatedly in the ribs and stomach. He stumbles backwards, and Angel kicks him in the ankles, sweeping his leg out from under him, bringing Hamilton to the floor. Hamilton struggles to get up.  
Once Hamilton gets to his knees Angel punches him in the face, "Then I guess forever..." he says then punches Hamilton in the face repeatedly, "just got a hell of a lot shorter."  
  
Soon, Angel punches Hamilton so hard that it snaps his neck. Hamilton falls to the ground with his final grunt. Angel sighs as he stands over the corpse while Connor gets to his feet.  
  
"Is he dead?" Connor asks, looking at the body.  
  
"Yeah, he's dead."  
  
The building starts to shake and rumble as if there was an earthquake. The windows are cracking and the building is coming apart at the seams, "Uh, that's not good, is it?" Connor asks as the building falls apart around them.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart. Looks like they're taking the gloves off," Angel muses.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"You go home."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is my fight."  
  
"That's some serious macho-" Connor's sentence was cut off by some of the building debris falling on him, "Aah!"  
  
The concrete support beam falls from the ceiling onto the lobby floor, "Go home...now," Angel tells his son.  
  
"They'll destroy you."  
  
"As long as you're okay, they can't," he answers as the building rumbles as more concrete ceiling joists fall, crushing the balcony, "Go."  
  
Connor looks at his father before running down the hallway to leave. Angel looks around as the building crumbles before his eyes. The scene switches back to Wesley's predicament with Vail. Wesley is grunting quietly in pain as Vail's magic is holding him in midair. Vail is circling Wesley like a vulture, scoffing, "Did you really think you had a shot at this? I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will. Your parlor tricks could never kill me, boy," he tells Wesley in front of him laughing.  
  
"Then I'll just... Have to do this... The old-fashioned way," Wesley strains as he takes out a switchblade knife. He pops the blade out and tries to stab Vail futilely.  
  
Vail stops Wesley from stabbing him easily, "Yes... I suppose we will," he says as he summons a large knife from the wall to him and thrusts it into Wesley's stomach.  
  
He gasps as Vail turns the knife. Wesley conjures one larger fireball in his palm, and it explodes. The force sending Vail across the room into a wall, knocking him out temporarily, which also released him from Vail's magic grip. He falls, but somehow manages to land on his feet. He stumbles and when he is about to fall, the blue haired woman, Illyria, rushes into the room and catches him in her arms. She kneels down beside him on the floor.  
  
"Wesley," she says as she inspects his stab wound, "This wound is mortal."  
  
Wesley lays a hand on his wound, "Aren't we all?" he says as he looks at her then smiles, "It was good... That you came."  
  
"I killed all mine and I was..." she trails off.  
  
"Concerned?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"I think so. But I can't help. You'll be dead within moments," she states sadly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Would you like me to lie to you now?" Illyria asks.  
  
He looks at Illyria weakly, "Yes," he rasps as he closes his eyes in a slowly and painfully, "Thank you. Yes," he adds and when he opens his eyes he sees Illyria in her body's true form, which is her without all the blue, a human named Fred. Her hand stroking his cheek, "Hello there."  
  
Illyria tries to smile through her tears as she plays the part of Wesley's lover, the woman whose body she inhabits because she had killed the true owner, Winifred 'Fred' Burkle, "Oh, Wesley. My Wesley." 

"Fred," he whispers, "I've missed you."  
  
She kisses his lips gently two times, then sniffles before she kisses his forehead, "It's gonna be okay. It won't hurt much longer, and then you'll be where I am," she says crying, "We'll be together."  
  
"I-I love you," he admits as his last words.  
  
She still smiles through her tears, "I love you. My love. Oh, my love," she says as Wesley stares at her motionless and lifeless in her arms. Illyria lets him go, gently placing his head on the floor. Fred's countenance blinks slowly and she sighs through her gritted teeth before rising to her feet. Vail has regained consciousness and has returned on his feet, standing behind her.  
  
Vail approached Illyria who still where's the visage of Fred, "How very touching his meaningless death was, but this fight was never for mortals," he says to the one immortal Illyria with a groan as she turns to face him angrily, "Oh," he says with a chuckle, "Take your best shot, little girl."  
  
Illyria swings an immensely strong punch at Vail's head as she transforms her shape from Fred to the blue-tinged Illyria in mid-swing. The result of the punch caused Vail's head to be crushed in by the force of the punch.  
  
The scene switches one last time on Amara to the alley Team Angel said they'd meet at, which is behind the Hyperion Hotel that Angel once owned before all the death and becoming CEO of Wolfram and Hart L.A. branch. Angel runs down the alley in the pouring rain, carrying his sword. When he gets to the end off the alley which is ended with a chain-link fence, he searches for his comrades, but doesn't see anyone as of yet. The sky thunders above him and the rain continues a heavy downpour.  
  
"Boo," a voice says as he shows himself by walking out of the shadows to reveal that it's Spike.  
  
"Anyone else?" Angel asks.  
  
"Not so far. You feel the heat?"  
  
"It's coming," Angel states grimly.  
  
"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."  
  
Soon Gunn comes running down the street toward Angel and Spike with his homemade battle-axe, "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through?" he says as his steps become weaker, "You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight," he then added weakly, "My game was tight," Gunn almost collapses, but Angel and Spike catch him and help him onto a crate so he can sit down.  
  
Spike looks at Gunn's wounds, "You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy," he states.  
  
Gunn looks down at his wounds that Spike pointed out, "Any word on Wes?" he asks.  
  
Illyria suddenly jumps down from the chain-link fence to stand behind Angel, "Wesley's dead," she says rather bluntly and gets a range of different reactions from the guys; Angel looks heartbroken; Gunn starts to cry; Spike hangs his head, "I'm feeling grief for him," she says a crowd clamors in the background, "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence," she adds with a tilt of her head.  
  
The noise of a crowd is getting closer to the group, "Well, wishes just happen to be horses today," Spike says as hears the crowd approaching.  
  
"Among other things," Angel added as he looks upon the approaching crowd, which is made up of hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. There's even a huge winged dragon flying angrily towards them overhead.  
  
"Okay. You take the thirty-thousand on the left..." Gunn jokes.  
  
"You're fading. You'll last ten minutes at best," Illyria states as she looked over his wounds.  
  
Gunn stands, "Then let's make 'em memorable."  
  
Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow his lead. Spike stand off to Angel's right, Gunn stood a step behind Angel on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons as they approach Team Angel.  
  
"In terms of a plan?" Spike asks Angel, glancing towards him.  
  
"We fight," Angel answered simply.  
  
"Bit more specific."  
  
Angel steps forward toward the mass of demons, "Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon," he says as the demon horde charges at them to attack, "Let's go to work," he says as his last words and swings his sword.  
  
The flashes were quick, Amara felt as if she was there. She felt the pain and sorrow. Every scene after, wreaked of death and got worse and worse. The Angel team all fell one by one, staring with Charles Gunn who lasted two minutes longer then Illyria had predicted. When he fell, Illyria went into a blind rage. She fought hard and eventually died taking as many demons with her as possible. The last of the original Angel Investigations team to fall was Angel himself. He slayed the dragon but not before it slayed him. Soon all that was left was Spike, surrounded by the corpses of all the kills he and the other had made, two corpses and a pile of vampire dust. Spike left the scene, never to be seen from in L.A. again.  
  
Amara took in a huge gasp and panted as she took in all of the tragic sights she had just witnessed and felt. She felt the pain of their deaths and Spike misery when he came out as the only one still standing.

* * *

Glor: (cries) 

Ghost Girl: (sweatdrop) She just couldn't kill Spike...

Glor: (makes a weird high pitched sob)

Ghost Girl: Eh... She can't talk but that sound was her way of saying: "Killing Spike would be like killing Riku!" Heheh...

Glor: (cries, sobs, squeak, blink, blink, blink)

Ghost Girl: (deciphers) Uh... She says: "Plus I have another thing for Spike... Europe! You Angel and Buffy fans know who's in Europe, specifically Rome, Italy." And don't worry you people who have never watched Angel or Buffy, it won't be around much longer.

Glor: (regains her voice, rasps) K-kikyou bitch!

Ghost Girl: (uber-sweatdrop) That's her way of saying Sengoku Jidai is the next world but not until after the situation in Spira is resolved.

Glor: (dream sigh, raspy) Gippel!

Ghost Girl: Okay... Enough of her and her going gaga over every bishounen there is...

Glor: (drool) Bishounen...

Ghost Girl: (shakes head in disappointment) Review.

Glor: Bye-e! (drools over bishounen)

P.S: All the scenes from Angel ('cept the last paragraph of the vision, 'cause I just made up what happened because the episode fades out after Angel's "Let's get to work". Pfft, 'Not Fade Away' my ass...) came from the transcript on buffyworld(.)com, which has every Buffy and Angel episode transcript, although the earlier ones aren't so great... And hope you liked the little fluff scene, but I swear I have no clue where it came from! It just poofed in like a big fluffy cloud or something... I dunno, but is it just me or is there getting more and more angst? I think it's gonna get more angst-y still... Well the way I'm planning it, it is.


	12. Temples

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 12: Temples

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Final Fantasy series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else I use in this fic...

Ghost Girl: You do own the plot, Leiko, Amaya, Leiko's Black Rose Katana, that stone Amaya has, Amarante, Amaya's otosan...

Glor: (cry) Why couldn't I at least own Inuyasha... Or the third movie... It is taking FOREVER to download! (sniff) And I want Kingdom Hearts II to come out soon! Or at least, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories... (A/N: Chain of Memories came out December 8th 2004)

Ghost Girl: Note for everyone, since not everyone knows Al Bhed or has translator handy, the translation will be right next to it in parentheses. Example: "Talk" (Al Bhed)

* * *

Leiko blinked open her eyes only to shut them again in pain, but being as stubborn as she is, she opened her eyes, ignoring the pain as she took in her surroundings. She found herself lying in debris of plaster in a small-secluded room; to her left there was a huge hole with pyreflies emerging from it and to her right a door of feathers and wisps of material that had a strange insignia on it.

Leiko lifted herself up to a sitting position and tried to get up, 'Where the hell am I?' she asked herself but she soon heard the sound of something with gears and metal rumbling in the next room.

She lifted herself of the floor and made her way slowly to the door. She stumbles then leaned on her left arm to notice there was a sharp pain in her upper arm. Leiko leaned on the wall on her right instead and looked the see the tourniquet she had been wearing had bleed through and the wound had reopened when she fell.

Leiko winced as she unwrapped the bloodied cloth the find her wound bleeding freely down her sword arm. Ignoring the blood that dripped from her arm to the floor, she went through the door, her right hand on her katana, although she couldn't wield as well with that hand because it wasn't her dominant hand.

Once into the next room, Leiko saw a huge machine that was fighting a young blond woman. The young woman looked to only to be about seventeen. She had braids and beads in her hair with a headband. She wore feather earrings, a long red, orange, and yellow scarf, a yellow bikini top with black belts as straps, cream-colored sleeves with four bows on each one, a short brown mini skirt with a strap with yellow pouches around her waist, and blue and white ankle boots with yellow string bows in the back.

It seemed as if the battle had just begun, so Leiko leaned on a wall to her right and watched the girl in action. The blonde was using strange looking red twin daggers to attack the bulky machine in succession but her attacks were rather weak. When the machine went to attack her, she dodged easily and jumped back, taking out a strange globe. With a flick of her wrist, a bright light came from the globe and she was immersed in light.

Once the light disappeared, the blonde was in a completely different outfit and sitting on the floor but soon did some back flips to get up. She had curled horns coming out of her headband but her outfit was still rather skimpy. Her feet and hands her covered in furry beast claws with leopard print on them. Blue shoulder pads that had one spike coming out of each shoulder with orange fur covering the base covered her shoulders. There's also a red piece of cloth tied around her stomach in a bow and down her bare upper legs, there are orange tattoos.

The young woman suddenly became surrounded by a red aura and she attacked the machine. After a few more swipes with her artificial claws, the machine malfunctions and come to a stop. The girl wears a big grin and does a few flips as a sort of victory dance then turns toward the door on the side the room Leiko wasn't on, to look at a blonde man with an eye patch covering right eye.

"Told you I could scrap you're 'Super Machina', Gippel!" she exclaimed as she jumped in front of him.

Gippel raised an eyebrow and looked at her chest level then to her face, "You sure you wanna be jumping like that in such a flimsy outfit, Cid's Girl?" he quipped.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest as her face reddened and she stood still, "I have a name, you know..." she complains.

The man grins and ruffles her hair, "Yeah, I know, Rikku," he says as he leaves the room and leaving Rikku blushing and speechless.

"That was quite a fight," Leiko spoke up, breaking the silence and surprising Rikku.

"Eep! Where did you come from?" she asked then noticed Leiko's bleeding arm, "Oh Spira! You're bleeding! A lot!"

Leiko stared at her as if she was the biggest idiot in the world, 'Of course I'm bleeding, miss stating the obvious,' she thought as Rikku took out another sphere, "What are those anyway? I saw you use one earlier..."

"Oh, this? It's a dressphere, but this one I'm switching to can help with your wound," Rikku stated as she was engulfed by a light then she was wearing a white robe with a hood that had some colored embroideries on it, white boot white gloves with a strange shaped staff with tassels at the bottom of it appearing in her hands as she was surrounded by white feathers, "Full-Cure!"

The bleeding on her stopped but the wound stayed, scarring. Rikku tilted her head at this, "That's strange there shouldn't be a scar..." she muttered as she scratched her head.

Leiko pulled her arm way rotated her shoulder, moving her arm with no pain, "Hm, it doesn't matter... I've never taken to white magic well..." Leiko answered as she pulled out her katana with prominent hand and slashed at the Experiment machina.

Rikku gasped as the machina falls apart in two pieces. Leiko smirked and replaced her katana in its sheath, "Good, not out of practice," she said to herself.

"Tysh!" (Damn!) Rikku cursed, "Ruf dra ramm tet oui tu dryd!?" (How the hell did you do that!?)

Leiko raised an eyebrow at her, "Speak English," she said bluntly.

"Uh... How did you do that?" she asked in a quieter voice.

Leiko shrugged nonchalantly, "Wasn't that difficult," she stated.

Rikku grabbed Leiko's right arm and pulls her towards the door, "You're amazing! C'mon, let me introduce you to everyone!" she said enthusiastically as Leiko as dragged behind her, trying futilely to escape her iron grip.

'This girl is annoying...' Leiko thought as they went down on the stone platform elevator in the next room.

Leiko was pulled along though some rooms and then down a flight of stairs where at the bottom the man from before, Gippel, stood with curious look on his face, "Who's she?" he asked bluntly.

Rikku beamed, "Gippel, this is uh..." she hesitated then turned to Leiko, "What is your name by the way?"

Leiko glared at Rikku, "And why should I tell you a thing?" she asked, "It's not like you can do anything to me. You saw how I sliced that machina in half with one swing of my katana, when you needed help from those spheres you use,"

The Al Bhed who were in the room as well began to whisper to each other and one spoke up, "You destroyed the 'Super Machina'!?" he exclaimed.

Leiko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, now I have no time for this. People to see, things to kill," she said as she shoved the Al Bhed technician out of her way headed for the exit of the temple.

Before she could open the double doors, she ran into the man she saw earlier with Rikku. Gippel looked her up and down as Leiko jumped back and put her left hand the hilt of her katana to prepare for an attack, "Whoa! Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt you," he said with his hands up in the air in defense.

Leiko tilted her head to the side, with a small sadistic grin, "You move and I won't kill you," she said in a fake sweet voice, "But if you don't move, I'll slash you in two,"

Gippel looked at Leiko and laughed. Leiko stared at him as her hands dropped to her side with her eyes wide; she just could not wrap her mind around how her threat had amused him. Did she seem weak to him? With that thought she narrowed her eyes and she drew her katana, "Cocky bastard," she said as she pointed her katana at Gippel.

"Gippel! Stop being an ass, and say sorry!" Rikku exclaimed from the side.

Gippel looked over to her with an exasperated look, "Cid's Girl! She's the one pointing a sword at me!"

Rikku shot him a look and if looks could kill Gippel would be dead twice over, "You laughed at her! It's rude! And I have a name! And ugh!" Rikku exclaimed throwing her arms in the air and turned to Leiko, "Just go ahead and kill him!"

Gippel's eye widened and Leiko had smirk on her face, "My pleasure," she said as she drew the katana closer to his neck.

"Rikku! C'mon, I was kiddin'. Don't have to be so pissed off!" he exclaimed as he was backed up into a wall by Leiko's katana, "You don't want me dead, do you, Rikku?"

Rikku's face softened for a second and Leiko put her katana away that elicited a sigh of relief from Gippel, "I'll be going now, who am I to get in the way of a lovers' spat?" she said as she began to walk away.

"Lovers' spat!?" Gippel and Rikku exclaimed in unison.

Leiko chuckled as she left the temple, leaving the two Al Bhed looking at each other then turning away after they noticed they were both staring. When Leiko made it outside, she turned back to the temple to see rocks flying around in electrical bolts surrounded it.

"Where do I go from here?" she muttered to herself as she walked the bridge and turned right, towards the rockier road.

* * *

"Hey, kid, wake up!" the commander said as kicked Cloud's rather motionless body.

"Maybe, he's dead, sir," the soldier said, who looked to the other man as a superior, as Cloud's eyes shot open, which frightened both men to stumble backwards.

"I'm not dead..." Cloud muttered as he used his sword to help himself to his feet.

"An u-unsent!" the second man stuttered.

Cloud looked at them incredulously then pushed them aside to leave the chamber, "Whoa!" the soldier exclaimed as he almost fell backwards into the big hole, that seemed to go on into an endless abyss of darkness.

Cloud had grabbed the man's hand and stopped him from falling, "Be careful," he warned as he let the man fall on his butt, "I'm not an unsent, whatever that is..."

"Sir, what should we do?" the fallen man said as he got up.

The first man scrutinized Cloud, "Where did you come from and what are you doing in the temple?" he asked.

"Dunno," Cloud answered as he started to leave, "So this is a temple... Great..." he muttered to himself as he left the two men speechless.

* * *

Cloud had left the temple only the end up in a forest filled with fiends. They were weak fiends so he plowed right through them. Once out of the forest, Cloud came to a rather big port town. He jumped off the platform onto the wooden boardwalk. It seemed that town was on top of the water and the only thing supporting was its small platform connection to the forest and wooden beams holding it up underneath the surface of the water.

"Would you like a boat ride to the other side of Kilika, sonny?" a man asked from his small boat which was in the middle of two boardwalks which created a small river-like water passage in the middle of the town.

"Sure..." Cloud answered as he got in the boat and the man used a pole to move the boat down the canal.

"You don't look like you're from Kilika. Are you from one of the big cities, like Luca?" the boatman asked as the reached the end of the line.

"Not exactly..." Cloud replied as he got out of the boat and turned to walk away but then turned back, "Hey, would you happen to know how I can I get to this Luca?"

"Oh sure, sonny," he replied then pointed to the big boat at the end of the dock, "Take the S.S. Winno to get to Luca. It'll take you there in about an hour,"

"Thanks," he said as he walked towards the S.S. Winno.

* * *

Leiko got to the end of the rocky road she was just on only to find another long road. Once she stepped onto the new road, she saw people who were offering rides on machina and on huge yellow birds. Leiko thought about talking to ask if she could ride one but she opted to not. While the rental person for the chocobos was preoccupied, Leiko hopped up on one and took off.

"HEY!" the voice of the rental woman faded away as she rode down the road.

'She should have been watching her merchandise better,' Leiko thought as she began to get to the end of the road only to see another rental person for the hovers and chocobos. Leiko brought the stolen chocobo to a halt and jumped off. She left the chocobo behind and ran down the steps then ran down the next flight of steps.

Soon she entered a city square filled with children laughing and getting balloons. Her expression changed from stoic and cold to disgusted and bitter as quickly as she had entered the square. Ever since a few months before the Heartless first attack on Japaneho, she had despised when the people around her were happy. It was the reason she disliked Amaya so much.

Leiko soon left the square and passed by an area with a fountain. After walking through the small strip of sidewalk pass the fountain, she entered an area that seemed to be a circular path that led to the boat docks.

She turned right onto the path towards the docks. When she got to the second dock, she saw there was a boat docking. Curious, Leiko walked onto the dock to see who was arriving.

After it seemed that all the passengers had left the ship, Leiko saw a blur of blonde hair as she turned to leave the dock. She turned back to see Cloud had just gotten off the ship, "Spiky?" Leiko asked, dumbfounded.

"Leiko?" he said as he walked over to her, "What happened?"

"I think we got pulled into some weird portal," Leiko stated, "I ended up in a small chamber with a huge endless hole in the ground in some temple. I think the people called it D'jose temple,"

Cloud's eyes widened a bit at the coincidence, "I woke up in a chamber like that too. I heard people call it Kilika temple," he said then added, "This world seems to like their temples, hm?"

Leiko nodded, "I guess you're going to want to find the others, huh?" she asked rhetorically.

A piercing scream shattered the conversation. Cloud and Leiko exchanged looks then ran towards the sound of the screams. The screams came from in front of the blitzball stadium that was right before the circular path to the docks. Before Cloud and Leiko's eyes, people's hearts were disappearing into the air as they were mercilessly attacked by Heartless, which were shaped like Sinspawn.

Leiko pulled out her sword and charged for the Heartless who were attempting to take more people's hearts. Cloud then took care of any Heartless trying to flee, "Everyone, get out of here if you want to keep your heart!" Leiko yelled out to the remaining people that still had their hearts.

The people heeded her warning and ran out screaming. They screamed to get away from the blitz stadium. Some were saying that Sin had returned becausethey had defied Yevon. Others just ran without looking back.

Cloud slashed through the last of the Heartless then put his sword down on the ground to lean against it, "That was a good work out..." he muttered.

Leiko turned her attention to Cloud as she wiped the sweat of her brow, "As I was saying before we were interrupted, where should we start?"

"Maybe you should start with how you knew how to kill those 'heart snatchers,'" a voice said from behind Leiko.

Leiko drew her sword as she whipped around to see a strange looking man behind her. He didn't look like much of threat since he had a metal cane and one of his legs were replaced with metallic one, but looks can be deceiving. The man had long light brown hair that was tied back with a strangely twisted ponytail and he wore glasses on his face. Even with what would seem like disabilities one would get from many years of living, this man seemed no older then twenty-one.

"Who the hell are you?" Leiko asked bluntly.

The man raised his eyebrow slightly, "I should be the one asking you two that question," he retorted, "Now, who are you and what do you know about those 'hearts snatchers'?"

Leiko stood still stubbornly and wouldn't answer him.

* * *

There was a slight awkward silence passing between them as they neared the end of the almost endless maze, although they did not know they were almost out, "We've been walking for hours, Riku! I don't think we're gonna make it out of here..." Amaya whined and breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them since that kiss on the cheek, that was over an hour ago.

Riku came to a sudden stop, causing Amaya to run into him since he was in front of her. She looked over his shoulder to see why he stopped. The reason was the exit of the labyrinth, which was a lift to the upper level of building that they were in the bottom level of. Amaya blushed in embarrassment, "Oh..." she muttered as a smile tugged at Riku's lips.

"C'mon, let's leave this maze," Riku spoke up as the pair climbed onto the lift.

The lift went up abruptly, causing Amaya to grip onto the railing of the lift. Soon the lift came to a stop on the upper level, which had priestly type people standing idly. When they saw Riku and Amaya hop off the lift, the priests began to converse among themselves.

Amaya looked at the priests warily then decided to ask one of them where they were. She left Riku's side and tapped the shoulder of one of the men who didn't seem to be the same as the other priests. He was no older then eighteen with tanned skin and white blonde hair. He wore robe similar to the rest of the priests, which were made up of yellows, reds, oranges, greens, and blues, but his robes seemed to stand out as if he were a leader. What also made him different from the others was that he had a headband across his forehead but the other priests were bald.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, but my friend and I are a bit lost and we'd much appreciate if you would tell us where we are..." Amaya asked politely as the young man looked her with a slight confused look.

"You're in the main hall of the temple in Bevelle," he answered then added, "If I may I ask, how did you get in here without using the main entrance?"

"Uh..." Amaya stuttered, "Actually, we truly have not the faintest idea, but we both woke up on a platform above this huge hole that seemed to go on forever..."

The man seemed to accept this answer, "I am Preator Baralai, and I'd ask if you two would follow me to my chambers," he said smoothly.

Amaya glanced back at Riku with a look saying 'What should we do?' Riku looked suspicious of the preator but nodded anyway. She turned back to Baralai, "Alright,"

"Please come this way," he said as he headed to the lift Riku and Amaya had just gotten off of a few minutes prior. When all three boarded the lift, the lift changed its course and ascended to another upper level. Once off the lift, Baralai gestured for Amaya and Riku to follow him outside, onto a narrow balcony, which led to yet another lift. This left finally brought them to Baralai's chambers.

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed from the stairs leading to the deck of the Celsius, the name of the airship they were on, as the Keyblade master ran across the deck and peered over the edge.

"It's alright, Kairi-" he said and the ship suddenly shook and Sora lost his balance.

Kairi gasped, "Aeroga!" she exclaimed the spell and a gust of wind balanced Sora so he would not fall of the airship's deck.

Kairi breathed a sigh of a relief and ran to the messy haired boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Sora was surprised by the sudden hug but quickly returned the embrace.

Soon Kairi broke the hug and then whapped Sora in the back of the head, receiving a yelp of pain from Sora, "Ow... Kairi that hurt..." he replied as he rubbed his head.

"It should! You could have been hurt..." she said the last part quietly.

Sora smiled and gave Kairi a reassuring hug, "I'm fine, see, Kairi?" he said as he broke the embrace, "Let's go back in the airship, we must be to this Bevelle place soon,"

* * *

Glor: Eh... Bad ending but why does it matter if no one is reading? (sigh) I half the money for KH:CoM by not eating my lunch... But I may end up spending that on my friends' Christmas present or I'll buy manga. Ugh, stupid presents... Well, unless they're for me. Heh. Review please. 


	13. Macalania

Love Across Worlds - Chappie 13: Macalania

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Riku would notbe SO alone.

Glor: Not much to say to a non-existent audience so here. Oh! I bought and played through KH: CoM. It's SO fun. I loved being Riku in Reverse Rebirth. The best game! Almost better then the original but without the voiceovers, so it's not as fun... I'll shut up now, before I start spouting spoilers...

**Dedication**: To all my reviewers but especially my newest one, **YuniX-2**! I haven't lost inspiration... I'm just have a bit of writer's block (I have the whole story in my head. It just doesn't want to get typed out), I don't have a lot of time, and I'm a tad lazy. I think once KH2 comes out I'll be writing more. I'm gonna buy the import this summer! I'm not waiting until December! Forget that I don't understand Japanese! (smiles) But I'm gonna learn it!

* * *

Leiko looked around the hall of the temple they were, brought to from Luca. Nooj had talked her and Cloud into going to 'Bevelle' and that his friend the Preator had most likely already found their friends.

'Hmph... Friends... Yeah, right.' she thought bitterly as she saw who she presumed was the Preator, followed by Riku and Amaya shortly behind him.

Amaya spotted Leiko and Cloud before Riku, which caused a grin to spread across her face. Once Leiko saw her grin, she scowled at her and Amaya's face fell. Amaya scowled back in an attempt to show her sister that she does not affect her but she failed miserably and caused Leiko to smirk at her expense.

"These are your friends then?" Nooj questioned Leiko, "You must know her by the way you two exchanged scowls."

Leiko made an 'hmph' sound, "She and I are not friends; it's more like a forced alliance." She answered as she sat down in a chair by the huge table in the middle of the room while Riku and Amaya followed in suit at the other side of the table.

Cloud sat in a chair next to Leiko, "Now, now, Leiko, that's a nice thing to say about your sister." Cloud chastised sarcastically.

"Shove it, Spiky." Leiko answered scathingly but Cloud just responded with a small smirk, which only proved to infuriate Leiko more so.

"Ahem." the Preator coughed, "Sorry to interrupt this reunion but we have important matters to tend to. For one, where did the 'heart snatchers' come from and why are they in Spi-"

"Riku! Amaya! Leiko! Cloud!" Kairi's voice exclaimed, cutting off Baralai mid-sentence.

Kairi came running in with Sora whom was shortly followed by Yuna and Tidus. Kairi hugged Amaya and Riku then proceeded to hug Leiko and Cloud. Out of the four, Leiko and Cloud were the most surprised by the sudden hug.

"I'm so glad that you're all alright! I thought maybe the Heartless got to you!" Kairi explained and the smiled, "It's good we're all together again..."

Sora smiled and nodded in agreement then turned to the Preator and the Meyven, "So... I'm guessing that you guys want to know about the Heartless, huh?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Leiko was the first to leave the room after the discussions about the Heartless. They were talking about it as if it was some political problem you could be rid of in a matter moments. It sickened her. There will always be darkness, pure and simple. 'But then again nothing is ever pure and simple, is it?' She asked her self.

Angrily, she went down the halls of the Bevelle Temple not knowing, or caring for that matter, where she was going. No one had followed her and for that, she was glad. She did not want to deal with people. She was sick of them. Most were not much better than Heartless.

As she made her way through the temple, she found herself in a maze that was dark, foggy, and just perfect for her state of mind. Something in her mind clicked, and she drew her katana from its sheath.

Heartless were starting to appear around her, but as soon as they emerged from the shadows of the floor, she slashed into them with her katana, making them disappear quicker then they had appeared.

"Not even challenging..." she muttered as she continued down foggy path.

"A shame," a voice said from the darkness, "that the Heartless serve no entertainment to you."

Leiko stopped and turned sharply towards the voice. She tried to make out the figure in the fog and once she had a vague idea where the person she hurled her katana towards him like a boomerang.

She heard her katana come whirling back to her but she was surprised when it came back with not a single drop off blood on it, 'There's no way I missed!' Leiko thought angrily as she saw the figure in the shadows come out into her line of sight.

Leiko held the hilt of her katana tightly as she went into a defensive stance, "What the hell are you?" She asked vehemently.

A ghost of a smile fell upon Seymour's lips, "A dead soul. My name is Seymour Guado I like to offer you a way to sate your bloodlust." He answered as Leiko scrutinized him.

She tilted her head up in defiance, "And if I were to say I'm not interested?"

His face fell into a slight frown, "We'll have to do this the hard way then." Seymour replied as he waved his hand and fiends along with the Heartless surrounded Leiko.

Leiko's eyes widened a fraction and she glared at the ghostly figure, "You think they scare me? I'll just bring 'em all down!"

Seymour's smile returned with a vengeance, "Quite untrue. The fiends I've called all have hard shells. You may find it difficult to kill them quickly if you cannot pierce through their skin."

"Pfft." Leiko scoffed as she destroyed the Heartless in one stroke of her sword but the fiends, as Seymour had said, were not going down as easily.

Leiko then stabbed her sword into a fiend only for two other ones to crash into her from behind. She grunted as she hit the ground but quickly jumped back up. 'Damn, how the hell am I going to beat them if my sword can't even damage them enough for a kill!' She thought as she was helplessly backed into a wall.

She screamed as a pain shot through her right arm where her wound was. The fiends disappeared and Seymour's face contorted in slight shock. "What the fuck...?" She asked aloud as Seymour's shock turned into recognition.

With his sudden realization, Seymour disappeared leaving Leiko alone in her confusion. She then succumbed to the pain and slid to the floor. Leiko tried to straighten out her thoughts as the pain subsided somewhat from her arm. She shook her head as she heard the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Leiko!" Kairi called out to her sister as she ran towards and pulled her into hug causing Leiko to wince, "Oh! Is your wound acting up?"

Leiko nodded silently with another wince as Kairi took out some bandages from her pocket as she carefully unwound the tourniquet from Leiko's injured arm. The blood had clotted but around the wound, her skin and turned black and purple.

"Leiko, you're wound is dark..." Kairi examined the wound but Leiko pulled her arm away quickly.

"It'll be fine." Leiko stated, rewrapping her wound quickly as the pain suddenly completely disappeared. She looked curiously at her arm and shrugged, "The pain's gone Kairi, don't worry."

Leiko pulled herself off the ground, only to almost fall back down but a pair of strong arms broke her fall. She glared up at Cloud and pushed hi arms away, standing on her own, "I don't need saving, blondie!" She exclaimed as she finally had the chance to sheathe her katana.

"Right." Cloud responded sarcastically.

Leiko glared again at him and then turned away sharply with her arms crossed, "Hmph, you're just so coc-" She started but she slumped forward, falling into Cloud's waiting arms.

"Cloud, what did you do?" Sora exclaimed as Cloud threw Leiko over his shoulder to carry her.

"I pressed the pressure point in her neck while her guard was down." Cloud stated as Amaya smiled at her sister's limp body.

Amaya stuck her tongue out at Leiko's unconscious body, "Serves her right for worrying us." She said happily as she turned down the corridor, "Let's go! She can rest here while we search for the keyhole!"

* * *

"Who's this kid?" Sora asked as he stared at the Al Bhed boy that blocked their exit.

The kid huffed and mumbled something in Al Bhed under his breath, "I'm here to give you guys something to help your journey to save Spira but if you don't want my help, I've got work in D'jose." The kid said as Sora's face lit up.

"Really? Cool! What do you got for us, kid?" Sora asked happily as Riku sweatdropped, 'Still as childish as ever...' Riku thought with a slight smile.

"Hmph, I'd appreciate you not call me a kid unless you attach 'genius' to it. My name is Shinra and I was part of the Gullwings." He stated as her took out a small sphere handed one to each of them, "Aren't there two more of you?" Shinra asked, holding two extra spheres.

"Yeah, but my sister was incapacitated and Cloud's watching over her." Amaya stated with emphasis on 'sister.'

Shinra rolled his eyes as he pocketed the other two spheres, "These are portable communication spheres. Port comm-spheres for short." He said, "You can talk to anyone from your party from anywhere in Spira by pushing the correct button combination. You'll be able to talk to them as well as see their image."

"Cool!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped in the air, almost dropping the sphere.

"Be careful with that!" Shinra exclaimed and then muttered, "My inventions are never treated with respect."

Shinra left, leaving the exit of the temple wide open. Sora noticed this and his trademark grin plastered itself on his face, "Let's get going guys! This'll be fun!" He exclaimed he ran outside with Kairi running after him, yelling for him to wait up.

Riku's smile had grown from earlier, 'It's almost like old times. Chasing after Sora and try to stop him before he gets into trouble...'Riku thought nostalgically as he stood watching Sora and Kairi run off, 'I wish I could be that carefree again...' 

Riku snapped out of it, literally, as Amaya snapped her fingers in front of Riku's face, "Are you in there? We got to get going!" She exclaimed as she took him by the hand and started to run.

Riku followed, slightly unwillingly but as they left Bevelle, he followed her willingly south as Sora and Kairi disappeared to the north. Amaya slowed as the made their way down the blue dirt path when she noticed her surroundings.

"Wow..." She gasped in awe as she looked at the almost faded forest. Even though it was disappearing, it still held unfathomable beauty, "I've never seen such a gorgeous place..."

As Amaya walked on, she kept her gaze on all the sparkling trees and beauty around her that she did not notice that the lone Heartless sneak up behind her. Amaya snapped out her daze only when she heard the slash of Riku's keyblade destroying a Heartless.

She turned around with surprise as Riku put his keyblade away, "Be more careful, Amaya." Riku warned as she smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be fine if you have my back!" She exclaimed as she took him by the hand once again and led him down the left path, which led them a beautifully landscaped lake. Once again, Amaya was amazed by the natural beauty of the forest and then a devious smile made it's way onto her lips as she glanced at the lake and then at Riku.

Riku caught her gaze for a moment and noticed her smile, 'I don't think that smile is going to lead to anything good...' He thought as Amaya suddenly kicked off her shoes and began to pull her shirt over her head.

"W-what are you doing!" Riku stuttered while a blush starting to spread across his face, as Amaya stripped off the top layer of her clothing.

"I'm going swimming, silly!" She said as she pulled off her pants and ran towards the water in just a bra and underwear. Amaya jumped into the water, "Cold!" She exclaimed as she got use to the temperature.

Riku face burned with blush as he turned away from her. He was not going to play her childish game. That was his first mistake. Not even five seconds after he turned his back to Amaya, he was soaked to the bone with water. He cringed and turned to her, his face burning from embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Amaya! You're going to pay for that!" He said as he gave up, stripped down to his boxers, and ran into the lake, immersing himself under the water.

Amaya blinked as she saw Riku disappear under the water, "Where did he go...?" She asked herself as she swam over to the place where Riku dived under the water.

Soon, Amaya was yanked under the water, "Gotcha!" Riku exclaimed as Amaya came up gasping for air.

She turned face to him angrily, her hair plastered to her face, "Hmph." She said as she pushed her out of her face.

Amaya had missed a piece of hair, which Riku reflexively pushed behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek for a moment. Their gazes locked but Riku moved his hand from her face in embarrassment, about to pull away. Before he had a chance, Amaya's hand grabbed Riku's, "Stay..." She whispered.

Riku looked into her half-lidded eyes and brushed his hand across her cheek again. Amaya smiled, "Amaya..." Riku breathed as he brought her face closer to his kissed her.

Amaya's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly closed her eyes, kissing him back. The force that Amaya used in the kiss surprised Riku enough to send them backwards, into the water but still in the passionate lip-lock.

Amaya pulled away when air completely escaped her and smiled reassuringly at Riku, who smiled back. Amaya laid her head on Riku's bare chest and the noticed scars, "Where did you get these...?" She asked, barely above a whisper as she traced one of them.

Riku flinched slightly, causing Amaya to stop and lift her head. Riku pulled her head back to his chest and stroked her hair, "I got them from the Heartless while I was in Kingdom Hearts..." He stated quietly as Amaya lifted her head up in surprise.

"You really were in Kingdom Hearts!" Amaya exclaimed as Riku winced at her shout.

Riku was about to explain when the pair heard people heading this way. They swam to the shore and hide behind a rock since their clothes were to far away, "Kairi, it's not my fault! It's all that-that big yellow monster bird's fault!" Sora exclaimed as he and Kairi made their way into the vicinity of the lake.

"Sora, don't blame your clumsiness on the poor chocobo. You pulled the reins too hard, no wonder it threw you off!" Kairi retorted as she stifled a giggle.

Sora 'hmphed' and then noticed the lake, "You won't be so smug if I throw you into the lake." Sora stated deviously.

Kairi's eyes widened, "Sora, no!" Kairi protested as she backed away from Sora only to trip over something, "What the... Hey, aren't these Amaya's clothes...?"

Sora nodded as he picked up the pile of clothes next to Amaya's, "And aren't these Riku's?" Sora questioned as he held up Riku's clothing and then a strange sort of knowing grin plastered itself onto Sora's face, "Oh! I get it!"

Kairi blinked, "Sora what are you- No! He wouldn't... They wouldn't..." Kairi stammered as Sora's grin grew.

"Riku, you animal!" Sora joked just before a keyblade hit him in the head with almost full force, knocking him to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she kneeled by him as the keyblade that hit Sora flew back into Riku's waiting hand.

Riku walked over to his clothes and pulled on his pants then quickly pulled his shirt over his head and slipped on his shoes. Kairi looked at him as he gathered Amaya's clothing and threw them behind the rock they were hiding behind earlier.

Amaya quickly put on her clothing and ran over to her sister who was helping Sora sit up, "Uh, hey, Kairi!" Amaya greeted nervously, unsuccessfully hiding a blush.

Kairi looked at sister's appearance and stifled a giggle, "Amaya... Your shirt's on backwards." She stated as Amaya looked down to see the back of her shirt in dismay and then Kairi broke into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Amaya exclaimed as she ran back to the hiding place to fix her tank top.

Sora sat up clutching his head, "Ow!" He turned to glare at Riku, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, Amaya and I just went for a swim." Riku stated calmly as Sora stood him and got into Riku's to scrutinize him.

"I think you're lying and I think you're lips are slightly bruised from kissing Amaya!" Sora exclaimed as Riku's face faltered slightly, "I'm right! You flinched! You and Amaya wer-"

"Firaga." Amaya said, casting a spell were Sora stood, promptly cutting off his sentence.

"Ah! Hot!" Sora cried as he ran for the water and jumped in.

Kairi's eyes widened and she covered her mouth stifle a gasp. She turned to her sister who was now standing next to Riku, arms crossed in a huff, "Amaya! Don't do that to Sora!"

"Hmph. He deserved it." Amaya muttered, "Can we just pretend this never happened and look for the keyhole? It's what we're supposed to be do-"

"I found the keyhole!" Sora interrupted gleefully as everyone turned to him, "C'mon, Riku! Let's seal up this world!"

Riku nodded, taking out his keyblade silently. He walked past Amaya with a frown on his face, which caused her to frown as well, 'What's with him...?' She thought as Riku and Sora were about to seal the keyhole but Heartless started to make their appearance and surrounded the lake.

* * *

Glor: It's the 'Suteki Da Ne' scene! Hehehe. I loved that scene in FFX. It wasn't exactly the same because that would be un-original. (sweatdrop) This chapter's a little shorter than the last one but it doesn't matter much with the lack of reviews and most likely lack of readers as well. But I did get a review today so this is why I'm posting this! Thank you to **YuniX-2**!


End file.
